Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!
by Wind Scythe
Summary: What happens when Tsunade sends team Kakashi, Gai,Asuma,Kurenai and the sand siblings..in short, a trip? What's the point? Is THERE a point? And will this create new bonds? Will it strengthen these new developed bonds or tear it apart? some are rewritten
1. Unexpected News!

**WS: Hello people! ) This is my first fanfics…So I'm sorry if it doesn't interest you. I just wrote what was going through my head and I decided to give it a try So flame, review, whatever… just leave something!!! PLEASE!!!!!! And if I made a mistake, tell me, kay? Well, Ja!**

**Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again! **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected news!**

_**(Tsunade's office…)**_

You know how every story starts out. Peaceful day, birds chirping outside, sun shining on your face… A loud scream heard from the Hokage tower… Er, _scratch that…_

"Shizune!!" The female Hokage yelled, calling for her apprentice. The said person, a woman with short black hair, rushed in. Shizune was carrying an adorable piglet named Tonton.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked the woman. She looked around the room. Paper works were everywhere, rolling sake bottles on the floor, and there was even a crack on the window, signifying that somebody had tried to wake her from the outside. _"This place is a mess…" _Shizune walked towards the Hokage's desk while trying to avoid broken dango plates and putting the books back to its formal place. She faced her master and stifled a giggle when she saw that the Hokage had ink on her right cheek, which came from the previous paperworks that she had to sign.

"Call Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai", ordered Tsunade. The blonde was swaying from side to side, slightly wobbling, with a sake bottle on her left hand. "This is very urgent!"

"Even Maito Gai-san? The one with thick eyebrows and always yelling about 'the spring of youth?'"

"Yes, He's going to be easy to find. I doubt there is anyone with heavy eyebrows and that bowl-cut hair … hmmm…" Tsunade replied, while wiping a small drop of drool that came from the corner of her mouth.

One could already guess what she was doing before.

"Well, aside from his student…Ahh, what was his name again…? Same hair, same look…Oh yeah…Bruce Lee!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Shizune sweat dropped. "Tsunade-sama…It's Rock Lee!" she sighed heavily, " Tsunade-sama, please stop procrastinating and go back to work."

Tsunade grinned.

**(GAI AND LEE)**

"ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!"

Both teacher and student kept on sneezing **(WS: It was said that when people are talking about you, you sneeze)**.

Lee exclaimed, "Gai-sensei! Someone is talking about us!"

"Lee!" shouted the 'green prey of Konoha' jounin teacher to his 'prized' student. "Someone's talking about how beautiful our eyes are!" **(WS: ping!)**

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"HOW STRONG WE ARE!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"HOW WE ARE SO FULL OF YOUTH!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"THE FLAME OF YOUTH SHALL FOREVER BURN WITHIN US!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

They ran and hugged each other, the normal stuff. While doing so, the background changed from a training ground to a beach with a sunset, waves crashing against the rocky ground.

**(Hokage tower)**

"Anyway, can you get them, Shizune?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'll be back shortly!"

The blonde Hokage waited for Shizune's footsteps to fade away. When she heard that Shizune was gone, she yawned and flopped back on her chair. Few seconds later, laziness has overpowered her will ( like she tried to anyway) and Tsunade fell back to her daily nap.

**(10 minutes later…)**

"What do you want, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi. He was _soooooo_ looking forward to "Team 7's bonding time' (as Sakura would call it) and then take a nice, long peek at the latest edition of the Icha-Icha (Make-out) series.

"Hmph, be like that and you won't go the vacation that I was going to send you to!" declared Tsunade, a smirk plastered on her face, the sake bottle still on hand.

"You mean we can actually go on a vacation?" asked Kurenai. "Are shinobi allowed to have a vacation?".

A pause.

The Tsunade nervously laughed.

"_Something's up…"_ thought Shizune. She did not like this, especially since Tsunade laughed

"Of course! You know how much I love my people! I mean, I can be generous too!! I am called the Gondaime, you know." A glint shimmered in the corner of Tsunade's eye.

The four grew nervous. How they regretted this…

"But only!-" she empathized the word only "if you do me a favor."

"_I knew it…"_

The copy ninja sighed "What is it, then?", while Gai yelled, "Yosh!! I can do anything! The spring of youth can never wait!!"

"Okay…"continued Tsunade "Buy me 10 large bottle of sake before 4:00 p.m. **(WS: apparently, it's 3:45 p.m.). **If you don't, then only your students go to the vacation." She laughed a sadistic laugh and grinned.

"NANI!??", howled Gai "How cruel…"

"So then, you better be going because…" Her voice came to a halt as Shizune's fuming aura surrounded the room.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade gulped.

"YOU JUST DRANK MORE THAN A GALLON! HOW _CAN_ YOU DRINK MORE THAN THAT!??"

"Alright, sheesh… Shizune, you're such a mother."

Shizune blushed.

"Oh yeah, you're not going alone."

"Damn"

"I heard that" Tsunade continued. "Anyway, they're almost 18 by now so they can handle it."

"Yes, Yes."

Asuma and Kurenai both grunted and Gai cheerfully shouted saying, "YES!"

Tsunade's hand shot on the air, signaling for silence. "WAIT!" She had wanted to do this for a looooong, loooooong time. _Better be now or never_, Tsunade thought.

"How are your students, especially yours, Kakashi? They should have changed in _some _way at least."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe-"

Gai butted in, "LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY STUDENTS!! ESPECIALLY LEE!!! HE IS –''

"No, let Kakashi go first. I'm interested about Naruto." Kurenai broke off.

"Yeah, and the Uchiha kid" said Asuma.

"Don't forget Sakura-chan", added Shizune.

"Byuu!" said Tonton. **(WS: Tonton is Tsunade's pet pig, in case you forgot or something.)**

"Well, the 2 boys, ahem, young men still consider themselves rivals, yet brothers." replied Kakashi. "Only Sakura can get the best out of them when they both go too far. She would always hit Naruto and tell him to shut up…"

**(Kakashi's memories…)**

"_Today, I promise I will beat you, Kakashi!" yelled Obito._

"_Don't you ever get tired saying those exact same words every single day?"_ _said Kakashi___

"_Yeah Obito!" yelled Rin. "If you want someone to beat YOU up, then say hello to my fist!!" _

"_Itaii… Oww…"said Obito. A large bump formed on his head. _

**(End of Kakashi's memories.)**

"Kakashi?"

"Ahh, yes?

"KAKASHI!!!"

"Oh sorry…" The sharingan wielder trailed off, lost in words. _Hmm…_

"Well anyway," Kakashi continued. "Uzumaki Naruto still goes with his 'I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage!' speech every single day, like it's some kind of routine… But I have no doubt that it's not going to happen, seeing how strong he has become… Naruto has stopped being under the tutelage of Jiraiya-sama, as you already know of. Oh yes, his feelings for Sakura are now platonic, the same goes if the other way's around. I think that he has the guts that can surpass the 4th Hokage, as already shown. Naruto developed the rasengan into another level, combining his wind element with it. There's so much to tell, but it's far too long." Kakashi chuckled behind his mask, but his faces turned back to his lazy demeanor.

"Sakura has changed drastically for the better. She is no longer the weakling everyone thought of to be, she has surpassed my expectations for her. I am very proud." Both Kakashi and Tsunade smiled proudly. "Haruno Sakura has the strength, beauty, and the brains that anyone could ever hope for, thus giving her the well-known name of 'Konoha's sweetheart', or also as 'Konoha's cherry blossom', they say she is exactly like her namesake. Sakura, if she shows her strength to her opponents, is called as 'the 2nd Tsunade' for her abilities and strength. This is mainly used by Jiraiya-sama. Sakura has never dated anyone because we feel that no one is worthy of her, which is only right." Kakashi smiled, as if clearly saying this was the right decision. "But she is opposes this idea, always saying it's her life. I can't believe she's growing up so fast." Kakashi faked a sniff, getting a handkerchief to wipe his eyes, making it more dramatic. "I'm just a proud father." The room rang with laughter.

Tsunade nodded, looking rather pleased. "Of course. She is, after all, my apprentice, is she not?" Kakashi nodded and the woman signaled for him to continue.

"Uchiha Sasuke, in the pass, betrayed Konoha to seek power and revenge, but we know that he is back and pledged his loyalty to everyone. He was brought back by mainly Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, with Sai, his replacement, helping out. Sasuke's abilities are of the jounin level, specializing in fire-element and snakes technique. He was taught by Orochimaru himself, but the snake sannin is now dead." Kakashi turned a page of the book, a blush evident on his face. "He upgraded my chidori into the next level, making it more formidable than it is now. Sasuke's ability to make a person feel less than 3-foot tall is very helpful, especially during missions. Everyone in Konoha trusts him, but I don't know if he feels the same way. He only truly confides in Naruto, Sakura, and occasionally, me." Sometimes, this had hurt him, knowing that his prize student can't do the same for him. But Kakashi knows that this merely means that Sasuke respects him, and Sasuke himself told him that he was the only man he ever respected after the Uchiha massacre. It made him feel important. "Uchiha Sasuke assassinated 2 S-Rank criminals, an Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, and his own mentor, Orochimaru."

Gai asked, "What is he often called?" Asuma answered for Kakashi, as he was tired of sitting there, waiting to be dismissed.

"Konoha's heartthrob, a genius, lone survivor of the Uchiha clan, you know the usual stuff."

Kurenai asked, "What about their relationships with each other?"

Tsunade quirked her eye brows.

He chuckled, "I don't think that Sasuke thinks that Sakura is annoying nowadays. At least he softened a little bit. I also think he's starting to feel _another_ kind of 'bond' towards her... Affection?" He paused. "But Sasuke's still is rather cold, so don't get your hopes high. _Ahh,_ a living ice cube, so to speak. We'll have to work on that." He frowned on the last statement.

"So the prodigy actually has feelings? That's… surprising."

"Who knows? But he certainly is going soft… on her. Don't know about Sakura though…She acted so weird one and a half week ago… I think she was PMS-"

"YES, that's perfectly normal!" said Tsunade. She glanced at the others. "Team 7, ready to go… Kurenai, if you may." The crimson-eyed woman nodded at her superior.

"I guess I'm next." Kurenai bowed. "As you know, my team consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. All of them have gotten stronger these past few years, both physically and mentally. They make the team well-balanced, and they excel when it comes to tracking missions. Akamaru is Kiba's companion, always bringing him everywhere. It's been difficult trying to hide or conceal him since he's so large." Gai shook his head.

"That's kinda harsh, Kurenai. Why would you try to hide Kiba? I mean, everyone gets a bit large sometimes, right? He's just growing up, Kurenai!"

A vein was shown on Kurenai's head. "No you imbecile! I was talking about Akamaru!!"

"Oh…I'm sorry then."

"Anyway, Aburame Shino is very quiet, probably the most quiet out of all the 12. He isn't brooding, it's just his personality. But he is a very good listener, if you must know. Shino is still trying to collect bugs, he wants to know every kind there is for his family's research. Most people find it freaky, but now they are beginning to respect its values even more. Most people even try to help him. That is very kind of them." Kurenai inhaled deeply and exhaled again, repeating it for two times. "Hyuuga Hinata has grown confident over the years, but she is still very timid when it comes to certain things. She finally grew her hair long, like the other members of her family. This has caused her to have more admirers and suitors." Kurenai let out a small laugh. "Sometimes, it is very comical. When Hinata isn't around, Kiba and Shino, surprisingly, threaten these young fellows into hiding, never showing their faces to her again. Occasionally, even Neji _helps _out. Hiashi-sama is not pleased with the idea of men courting his daughter at all, but he doesn't show it. He once told me, out of concern, that these people who are courting her are not worth it. At least, they don't look it, he says."

Kurenai finished reporting and all of them looked amused, especially the Hokage.

"ME NEXT!" yelled Gai. "MY STUDENT ARE –"

"Wait" said Tsunade, getting pissed. "Asuma, you."

There was a 'sob' and a 'sigh…'

"My students are…" he paused, thinking what to say.

"What?"

"Shut up, Gai", said the copy ninja while flipping, yet, another page from his beloved book.

"My students are…" continued Asuma.

**(Ten minutes later…)**

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" shouted Kurenai and Tsunade.

"My students are…." He had said with serious eyes. "A foul-mouth, a glutton and a slacker."

"…"

"What? They are..."

"That took… long," said Tsunade. "And finally, Gai."

"ALRIGHT!" he practically yelled in the female Hokage's ears. "LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY CUTE AND MOST PRIZED STUDENT, LEE! HE'S THE BEST STUDENT YOU CAN EVER–''

"Tell me about the others, too."

"OH! Gai shouted with interest. "MY SUPER CUTE STUDENT, LEE, TOLD ME THAT TENTEN KEEPS ON LOOKING AT NEJI! AND THEN BLUSHES! TENTEN NEVER BLUSHES! AND NEJI IS ALWAYS FOUND WITH TEN-TEN! NOW LET'S TALK ABOUT LEE! HE'S THE…" He just keeps on going and going until Tsunade at least drank about 5 bottles of sake.

"Okay..." the blonde hiccupped slightly"...You're all dismissed!" said Tsunade lazily.

"HAI!"

"Oops! I forgot to tell them that…" She hiccupped again "…Jiraiya, you and I are coming. Oh…Maybe Sai too…Yeah, maybe more…The more the merrier!"

"Tsunade-sama…"

**To be continued…**

**WS: That's the end of chapter one!**

**Naruto: Hey! How come we were never in this chapter! Are we not important enough? **

**WS: Hey, hey! Don't be so loud! Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be…ah... interesting. Well, no, not really…But hell! Please continue reading!**

**Naruto: Cuz I'm gonna be there!**

**WS: That's not it! The next chapter's gonna be about…SAKURA! Nyahaha!!**

**(Gets punched by Sakura)**

**WS: Bless me, Sakura, for I have sinned…**

**(Naruto laughs too but got smacked on the head by no other than Sakura)**

**Inner Sakura: SHANNARO! (Sakura stomps out of the room.)**

**Sasuke: Tch.**

**Naruto: So what's gonna happen! Nani!?? NANI!????**

**WS: (evil grin) Sasuke's gonna ask … You know? **

**(Whisper)**

**Sasuke: What are you talking about?**

**Naruto: Your life, your future and what's going to happen!**

**Sasuke: What…?**

**WS: Oh look! Sakura's talking to Rock Lee! LeeXSaku??? NO WAY!!! Or maybe…Hmm…Never gave it a thought before, but maybe…Nah…**

**Naruto: She's laughing! WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA–CHAN'S BLUSHING! LEE BEAT YOU, TEME!**

**WS: Maybe…? Hmm…Sure? Oh wait, why am I talking to myself again?**

**Sasuke: What…the…hell? Runs out to the window.**

**Naruto: Huh? This is the 3rd floor, TEME!**

**WS: Well, he **_**is**_** a ninja, you know… Whatever… Hey Hey!!!! Review please!!! Remember, they are veeeeeery appreciated!!!**

**Naruto: And they make her write more about me!**

**WS:Yeah…sure about that?**

**Naruto: Heeeeey!!!!**


	2. Meanwhile

**Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!**

**Chapter 2: Meanwhile… **

**(Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura)**

"Ano sa, Sakura-Chan!" shouted Naruto. "What's taking Kakashi-sensei so long!??? All he has to do is report our mission to Tsunade no-baa-Chan and he can treat us all to ramen!" he exclaimed.

"How should I know!??" replied Sakura. She was obviously irritated because of a certain blonde nin.

"You're the smart one…"

"Shut up, both of you", growled Sasuke. Both laughed nervously while scratching their cheek from embarrassment.

Sasuke sighed. He thought that his teammates would act maturely after he left.

"_I mean, they're almost 18 for the 1__st__ Hokage's sake"_ thought Sasuke. But that doesn't mean that he wanted for them to _actually _change…

Apparently, after he had killed Itachi, Sasuke longed to come back to Konoha. It was too… lonely for him. Not that he'd say it out loud, but he missed Konoha, his home. Before he did, Orochimaru tried to possess his body, but to no prevail as Naruto just suddenly fell from the roof _accidentally_. Thank Kami for the gift from above…literally.

It was like a team 7 reunion, with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course, Kakashi…Hell, he practically _made _team 7. Without him, they might be stuck being called Team Gai or something…while wearing spandex.

With the aid of team 8, Sai, and Yamato, they were able to defeat both Kabuto and the snake sannin and his subordinates. Jiraiya came in time, as they needed some back up. After all the crying and fighting they went through, the leaf nins went back to their home, with everyone waiting for them, including the Hokage herself.

Not longer than 2 months, Akatsuki declared war against the Leaf. They needed help now, so they asked the Kazekage personally. Gaara agreed to aid the leaf. It was then that they found out about the Kyuubi within Naruto. Everyone was apologizing to Naruto, but that he angered him even more.

"_I don't need your pity! It's fine!! Okay!?? So don't start saying those words to me!! I don't need them!!"_

Yup, our protagonist said that to everyone right after Akatsuki left to prepare. But when the real war came in, no one even thought of the words he had said. Everyone was practically busy, even Sasuke as he was now free. Then Kyuubi came in the picture again. After they defeated the 'leader', Kyuubi's seal began to crack up again. It wasn't that bad, but three tails began to show itself again and Naruto's whiskers became deeper. His eyes were now red and dripping with hatred and malice.

Naruto wasn't able to recognize the difference of ally from foe anymore. He even wounded Hinata in the process, but not intentionally, by his wavering tail. Then Naruto saw the tears coming from her eyes and the blood that trickled from her cheek as she gripped on his arm, trying to hold him back. It looked so similar to Sakura's, how she looks at Sasuke with care.

Then he changed back.

No one knew how, but he did. Maybe it was because it felt nice to have a _friend _who accepted him right after knowing the truth.

Naruto's whiskers turned back to normal again and his eyes changed from red to blue again. He hugged the girl apologizing, and looked into her eyes in search for anger. But he did not find it. Instead, he saw acceptance from Hinata, just by looking at her. Hinata wasn't crying anymore, she was confident with every word she was saying. Her voice rang through the battle field, some even cried. No one knew she can speak _that _much.

"_We all accept you, Naruto-kun… Nobody hates you. Everyone here respects and loves you, so please try to trust us…Even m-me, Naruto-kun… Please…?"_

The kunoichi smiled and soon tears were coming from Naruto's eyes. He cried as he hugged her. Soon enough, Sakura joined in. Sasuke punched Naruto lightly on the shoulders instead. Then the rest came, from Kakashi to Tsunade and Kurenai, even Konohamaru's corp, to the rest of them.

But as soon as the 'happy moment' finished, everyone was hurting and aching all over. The medics were working overtime now, which included Sakura.

Sasuke stopped reminiscing about the previous war as he thought of his teammate.

"_Sakura…"_ He thought. "_Sakura's been avoiding us…"_

"Eh, you're no fun at all, Teme!!!!" Naruto practically yelled at Sasuke's face. "Really, what have you been doing these past years!??"

Sasuke let out a small growl.

"I'm gonna look for him!" shouted Naruto.

"That won't be necessary." a voice said above them. That person was standing on a pole.

"Hn, finally..."

"Kakashi-sensei!" both Sakura and Naruto shouted. "Why the hell are you late _AGAIN_!??"

Sasuke said, "It isn't even morning and you're still late… pathetic..." he leaned on the ledge of the usual red bridge.

"Now, now" Kakashi laughed nervously. "I had to help out–''

"**LIAR!!!"**

"_You didn't even let him explain…" _thought Sasuke. _"Of course, it might be something stupid again…"_

"Anyway, said Kakashi. "The Hokage told me to tell you that she's sending team Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai-"

"EEP!!!!"

"For a special vacation."

There was a 'Hn', an 'aww! No missions!' and a simple 'hell yeah!'.

Team 7 was indeed a unique team.

"However," the jounin continued lazily, "we will be accompanying you too."

"_There's gonna be a 'NANI!' I just know it…",_ both Sasuke and Sakura thought to themselves. Sakura was cracking her knuckles, making sure that she can hit Naruto properly later on.

"NANI!??" cried Naruto.

"_Knew it…"_ They thought again.

"Oh come on now." Kakashi made a faked, hurt face. "We deserve it too, you know."

"Is Tsunade-shishou coming? How about Shizune-san?" asked the excited Sakura. She was practically jumping.

"Don't know."

The last Uchiha sighed "So, what do we bring?" he asked.

"A swimsuit, clothes you know, the ones you usually bring on vacation." answered Kakashi. "Oh, and you'll be sitting in groups, so that it's not going to take up a lot of space."

He watched them think, Sakura jumping, Naruto with his head tilted on the left, and Sasuke…just watching hime back. "Well, I h-have to go now, I guess. Be here before 11 in the morning. Ja!" With a loud 'poof!' he disappeared.

"I'm going home." the usual hyperactive boy sulked. "He didn't even treat us to ramen…"

"Alright…" yawned Sakura. It's already 6:00 in the evening.

"Hn..."

As they separated for their own ways, Sasuke and Sakura were left alone for they walked the same path. Sasuke suddenly had an urge to talk as Sakura hummed to herself.

"Sakura." Oh how he says her name make her feel like child so loved…Sakura shook her head. _I'm putting my hopes too high…_

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

Two silent minutes passed.

"_**What the hell is he doing!?? Is he trying to waste our time??? That ass!!!!!! SHANNARO!!!" **_shouted Inner Sakura. The 'outer Sakura' just shrugged. _"I'm not so sure myself…"_

"A-Are you alright?" _Damn, I'm talking like the Hyuuga girl…_ "You're acting unusual…"

A blush coated her pale skin as she stifled a laugh. "Why, Sasuke-kun? Where you worried about me?" she asked mischievously. Sasuke stiffened but relaxed. "You've been hanging around with Naruto too long, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah." He said, a hint of pink slowly creeping on his pale cheek. "Same goes for you, Sakura."

Sakura pouted prettily. "At least I'm not slacking off!!" she huffed.

"So now I'm slacking off? What is it then?"

"Well… It's nothing, really!!!!" she frantically said. The blush on her cheek seemed to have crept down to her neck.

"Why?" he said again, his patience growing thinner and thinner.

"Because I …uhm… I-I just had my time of the month?" Sakura whispered, more to herself. Sasuke looked doubt founded.

"Right…"

**To be continued…**

**WS: Chapter 2, Done! YES!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Hey, what happened to the teme!??**

**WS: Who knows? Maybe he died!!!! 0.0**

**Sasuke comes back and grabs Naruto.**

**Sasuke: YOU…TRICKED…ME. Damn it, usuratonkachi!!!!!**

**Naruto: Ehehehe…**

**Sasuke lets go of Naruto.**

**Sakura comes back. At least she's calm.**

**Sakura: Daijobu, Sasuke-kun?**

**WS: What happened to him?**

**Sakura: Ino-buta said that he fell out the window and got chased by his fan girls…. How come?**

**WS: Wouldn't you like to know, Sakura-Chan… MWAHAHAHAHA! (Evil grin)**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Naruto: Oh look! Sasuke-teme's blushing! AHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: I AM NOT! (knocks Naruto out)**

**WS: (Pokes Naruto with a stick.) Is he alive?**

**Sakura and Sasuke: May your soul rest in peace. (Bows)**

**WS: That's a little bit too much. (Still poking 'the dead' Naruto.) HEY! This is soooooo fun! (Having fun poking Naruto)**

**Naruto: (gets the stick) STOP IT! I'M ALIVE!**

**Sasuke: It was fun while it lasted…damn… **

**Sakura: Reviews please! **


	3. Reunion! We meet again!

Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!

Chapter 3: Reunion! We meet again!

It was like the usual morning. Sasuke and Sakura would always arrive first. Then, there would be silence. Like you can't hear ANYTHING besides your surroundings. This silence was even worse than the others.

Inner Sakura: Hey, forehead girl! Why did you even tell him you had… You know what I mean!

Outer Sakura: Don't call me that! Anyway, I had to! Hey... wait a minute! I thought I got rid of you when turned… I don't know, 13 years old!

Inner Sakura: Heh, I'm your conscience, smart-ass. You can never get rid of me!

" Whatever…" thought Sakura. "Naruto should be here by now." Soon enough, she heard that cheery, obnoxious voice greeting her.

" Good Morning Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto cheerfully. (With the accent because he said it in English so it sounds like "goodd monning sakura-chaan!").

"Ohayo, Naruto." Smiled Sakura.

"Huh? Where's the Teme!" asked Naruto loudly, almost too loud to reach Inari. (WS: just kidding!)

"I'm right here, dobe." Answered Sasuke.

"Don't call me a dobe, Teme!"

"Don't be so loud, dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratongkachi…"

"Will both of you knock it off! Yelled the VERY, VERY irritated Sakura. " Now, let's all coolly wait for Kakashi-sensei."

"You're the one who's not quiet." Thought both boys.

(3 hours later…)

"Ohayo, mina-san…" said the jounin teacher lethargically. " Sorry I was late. I got lost in the road of life…"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Okay, what time is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh no!" shouted the worried Sakura. "We're gonna be late!" she was about to start running but was stopped by Sasuke. "Let someone do a summoning jutsu." " Uhm… okay." She started to blush but stopped when Sasuke let go of her hand. He had noticed this and felt a little bit bothered when she kept on gripping too long.

"Who has mastered the art of summoning?" Asked Kakashi. All three raised their hands. Kakashi was shocked. He was surprised to see all his students to master this kind of jutsu. " Well, they were all taught by one of the Legendary Sannins." He thought.

" I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" pleaded Naruto

"Sigh… Go ahead. But only enough for 3 people. I don't want to see people seeing a huge frog hopping amok." Said Kakashi.

"kaeru…(frog)" whispered Sakura. None of them noticed this aside Sasuke.

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'll be going ahead of you. Ja Ne!" said the instructor. 'Poof!' and he was gone.

"Alright!" yelled the over-excited Naruto. He did the hand signs soon enough, there was a frog about 30 feet tall (or taller). "Here we go!" He hopped on the frog's head.

"Sakura?" called Sasuke out.

"H-Hai…" Obviously, the frog startled Sakura. Sasuke never knew she disliked frogs. He smirked and lifted the shocked Sakura with him. "Hurry up." " Sheesh."

Since Naruto summoned the frog, much to Sakura's dismay, he stood on the very front. There was enough space for them to walk around its head. (WS: Well duh! The frog's like gigantic!). When Sakura got used to being on top of a frog, she walked around to get a good view of Konoha. She was walking with her 'Sasuke-kun' when she slipped. Naruto, being the total dunce that he is, screamed and ran around in circles. Sasuke wasn't able to get a hold of her so the frog caught her with its tongue.

Inner Sakura: Eww, frog slobber…

"EYAH!" screamed Sakura, then she fainted. The frog put Sakura on its head afterwards. " Sheesh, Girls these days are so… loud." thought the frog.

(10 minutes later…)

(WS: This is just like a bonus profile, in case you forgot the characters! )

Teams:

Team Kakashi-This team includes Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. This team seems to be have the same personalities as other teams, like Kakashi's, when he was younger, Gai's, and also the Legendary Sannins. In each group, there would be a female kunoichi, a genius and a 'loser', in Neji and Sasuke's opinion. There would be a 'Naruto', a 'Sasuke' and a 'Sakura' in each group. For instance, Ten-Ten, Tsunade and Rin as Sakura. Neji, Orochimaru and Kakashi as Sasuke. For Naruto, there would be Lee, Jiraiya and Obito. But the hard workers will eventually surpass the so-called 'geniuses'.

Team Asuma /Ino-Shika-Cho- This team contains of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Their parents were in the same team when they were younger. Asuma describes them as a foul-mouth, a glutton and a slacker. Their teamwork is unparallel.

Team Kurenai- This team consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Both Shino and Kiba care for Hinata like she's their own sister. They're the best team for observing their environments and survivals.

Team Gai- This team takes account of Ten-Ten, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. They are suppose to be a year older than the Rookie 9.Ten-Ten' seems to be very efficient with tools while Lee relies on his fist and feet. Lee considers Neji as his 'eternal rival'. Rock Lee seems to be more infatuated on Sakura nowadays.

(WS: End of bonus! )

(Back to the story…)

"Oi, forehead girl!" shouted the fuming Ino. " What took you so long!"

" Tch, mendokuse Na…" Sighed the Nara genius.

"Stop with your mendokuse, Shikamaru!" said Ino.

"Sigh…" Shikamaru didn't want no, can't argue with Ino. Chouji and he, himself, had felt Ino's wrath first hand. Then, team gai appeared.

"Sakura-san!" called Lee, only to find her asleep on Sasuke's back. "Oh how you represent the spring of youth so well!" he was practically sobbing. " Sasuke, please give me the honors of carrying her!" He was acting like he wants to propose to Sakura or something, which Sasuke would never allow.

"No." he said with his trademark death glare. Lee squeaked and ran behind Chouji, probably because Chouji he can hide him by just going along side him.

Soon after that, team kurenai has arrived. "Uhm…. o-ohayo…N-Naruto-kun…" (WS: guess who said that! Obviously, it's Hinata!)"OHAYO, HINATA-CHAAAN!" The blonde ran to the shy, stuttering girl and hugged her really tight. Everyone aside was thinking 'Oh, they look so cute together', aside the people who you think won't say it, but stopped when they felt Neji's murderous intent. People like Tenten and Ino were surprised that the two didn't feel anything.

" Yamero, Neji-kun." said the worried Tenten. " it's too early to be so angry."

"Hn." And he walked to Sasuke and smirked. " Why don't you just wake her up, Uchiha? It's not like anybody will come and go take her away with him." Some others smirked too.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

This continued on and on until Sakura woke up. "Ughh…. That was sickening…huh?" said the sleepy kunoichi. She looked around. "Ehhhh, where's our teachers? Why do I feel like I'm being carried?" Before Sasuke can explain, Neji sneered and everyone was listening to every word he said. " Our dear Sasuke-kun was afraid someone would take you away and lose you… forever." with that, everyone was laughing, including Shino, Gaara, and Neji himself. Sakura and Sasuke blushed. "Urusai, Hyuuga."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san!" screamed Lee. Then he had the little pink-thing on his cheeks, kinda different from blushing, and throwing flying kisses at her. She quickly avoided them all but Rock Lee winked and gave her a flying 'thing', which was 3 foot long, that was almost impossible to evade, then…. There was a sound of strong wind that blew it away.

"I know that wind…" Thought Shikamaru and Tenten.

"TEMARI-SAN!" shrieked Ino, Tenten and Sakura. "Saved you there, didn't I?" Temari smiled to Sakura. "You guys, don't be so formal… You make me feel old."

"You're here too, huh?" Kiba said, pointing to Kankuro.

"Well, yeah. Obviously." He replied back.

"POOF!"

"So, you're all here!" shouted Tsunade. Behind her were Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma and surprisingly, Jiraiya and Sai. "Ohayo minna-san." He said.

"KYAAA! It's Sai!" shrieked Ino with hearts on her eyes.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke." "Hn." "Hello to you to, Ino and Sakura." continued Sai. He walked to sakura, much to Sasuke and Ino's annoyance, and whispered something in her ears.

"H-A-G."

"NANI! Ero-Sennin's here!" shrieked Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" said Sakura, but was quickly restrained by Sasuke.

"Oi!" said Jiraiya. "Don't call me that!"

"ANYWAY!' interrupted Tsunade loudly. They finally stopped yammering about Jiraiya being a pervert. " I forgot to tell your sensei that other people are coming too, like Shizune, ton-ton, Jiraiya, Genma and of course, myself. The sand siblings are coming too." Temari nodded, Kankuro grunted and Gaara just said "Hn".

"But Tsunade-shishou, where are we going now?" ask the fully awaken Sakura.

"Huh? We're going to the hot springs.Oh yeah, were taking a train, I ordered it especially for us, so we are the only people riding it, aside the staff members." Said Tsunade. "Any questions?"

"Whatever, Tsunade-no-baachan! Let's go!" screamed the thrilled Naruto. The other boys, like Kiba, yelled 'yeah!' while the others (boys), like Shino, nodded with agreement. Chouji just continued eating chips.

"Boys these days…" sighed Tsunade. "Okay let's go! Hayaku, everyone!"

(In the train station…)

All of them arrived and went in the train. It was huge! But oddly, it had 5 living rooms (well, kind of.). Tsunade assigned them. There came an "aww, that's no fun, Tsunade-no-baachan!" and an "URUSAI, NARUTO!" from Sakura. "I thought we'll be sitting in pairs!" complained Ino. "Change of plans, Sorry!" said Tsunade. "Anyway, these are the arrangements:

1st room-

Tsunade

Shizune

Kurenai

Ton-Ton

2nd room-

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Temari

Ten-Ten

3rd room-

Sasuke

Naruto

Gaara

Neji

Shikamaru

Sai

4th room-

Asuma

Kakashi

Gai

Jiraiya

Genma

5th room-

Kiba

Kankuro

Shino

Chouji

Lee

(End of list)

"So…. that means I have to sit with Sakura-chan and others." Stuttered Hinata. Then she turned to them. " I promise...that…Uhm…I won't be a bother to you guys. You too, Temari-Chan, if I may call you that."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" asked the confused Ino.

"Don't worry!" said the cheerful Sakura.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" smiled Ten-Ten.

"And yes, you may call me that." Said Temari. "But you don't have to."

"Arigato, Everyone." Said Hinata shyly. Ino, ten-ten, sakura and Temari looked at her. "Hinata-Chan, you're soo kawaii!" giggled Sakura and Ino. "Naruto should see you like this!" Tenten said. "I agree!" giggled Temari. Then they all stopped giggling. "What?"

"Temari-Chan, you… " Ten ten's words trailed off.

"Giggled..." said Hinata and Ino.

"And Blushed!" squealed Sakura. "That's a first."

"Whatever, let's go in." "Yay!" with that they went in.

"I wonder what they're up to…." Said Gaara.

"I heard that it was the first time they saw Temari giggle." Said Kankuro. " I mean, I'm shocked too."

"Temari...giggled?" asked the disbelieved Gaara. Then he started to laugh a little bit too. Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba and Lee were shocked. "That's a first…." they all thought. They brought Gaara with them and went inside.

"Everyone here!" shouted Tsunade. "Then let's go!"

**(END OF CHAPTER!)**

**WS: That's the end of chapter 3!**

**Naruto: So, what do we do!**

**Sasuke" This is a waste of my time…**

**WS and Naruto: EVERYTHING'S A WASTE OF YOUR TIME…!**

**Sakura giggled.**

**Sakura: What do we do know?**

**WS: Okay… give options!**

**Naruto: Eat RAMEN! Everyone sweatdropped.**

**Sasuke: That's what you always do... If you keep on eating ramen, you're going to grow fat.**

**Sakura: I wonder what Hinata would do if she ever sees Naruto fat?**

**WS: Faint…**

**Sasuke: Puke…**

**Sakura: And then she will blush and be embarrassed… well, that's all I can think of.**

**Naruto: Hey! Why are you all against me? Then he keeps on sobbing for ramen.**

**WS: Hmm, what do you want to do now?**

**Naruto: I'm hungry!**

**Sakura: Me too…**

**WS: Well then, what do you want to eat?**

**Sakura: ANYTHING!**

**Naruto: RAMEN!**

**Sasuke: Tomatoes…**

**WS: Is that all you eat!**

**Sasuke shrugs. **

**Sakura: Let's just go to Ichiraku.**

**WS, and Sasuke: Fine.**

**Naruto: YAY!**

**WS and Sakura: But, it's your treat! **

**Sasuke: It's settled then.**

**Naruto: Aww…**

**WS, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto: REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Conversations!

Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again! 

Chapter 4: Conversations!

"Wow…" said the surprised Tenten. 

"It's so big…." Stuttered both Hinata and Sakura.

_Inner sakura: HELL YEAH!_

"Come on! We're suppose to go in the 2nd room!" screamed Ino.

"You guys are sooooooo loud." Sighed Temari.

(On with Naruto's group…)

"Yeah! So this is what out room looks like!" yelled Naruto.

"Quiet, Naruto! Your so loud…." Sighed Shikamaru.

Sai looked around. "What is it, Sai?" asked Naruto with his eyes close, you know, how he usually looks like if he doesn't get what's happening.

"Never mind, Naruto-baka… I just heard shrieking, that's all…." replied Sai.

"Probably just the girls." Said both Sasuke and Gaara.

"HEY!" shouted Naruto. "Why are you calling me a baka now, Sai!-''

"Because you are." interrupted Shikamaru.

"Why are you acting like the Teme now!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"Because…Sakura (who he usually calls HAG.) Said that you can also call people by their personality or how they act. (See Naruto chapter 311/ 312 at said Naruto. "Anyway, who wants to go see the girls! I wanna go see Hinata-chaan! I mean, She's so kawaii! Especially when she blush! Don't know why, though…" he didn't know what made him say that. He thought he just said that for fun. But he didn't notice Neji's murderous intent.

"Huh? I thought I felt something…" said the clueless Naruto. "Oh well, I'm going! Sai! Shikamaru! Let's go!"

"Fine..." Shikamaru and Sai said. And then they left Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"Hey" Said Gaara.

"What?" replied Sasuke.

"Did any of the kunoichi in your group act...strangely this past week?"

"What do you mean?" said Neji.

"I don't know." Said Gaara. "Like they have been avoiding you."

"Well, yeah… Tenten has been avoiding both Lee and I." Said Neji. "She usually trains with me or argue with Lee."

"Temari would usually go to Konoha at least once in a week. Because of her being the liaison for Konoha and Sunagakure, and to visit Shikamaru. His mother (Shikamaru's) would always invite her to stay at their place…." Gaara muttered. " But then she didn't go last week... damn, and we had to do all the chores in the house since she was so moody."

"What about you, Uchiha?" asked Neji suspiciously.

"None of your business, Hyuuga." Answered the Uchiha prodigy. He didn't feel like repeating what Sakura had told him.

**Flashback…**

"_**Yeah?" He finally got his senses back.**_

"_**You were saying something." Said Sakura.**_

"_**Oh yeah…" Said Sasuke. " Why were you acting weird a couple of days ago?"**_

"_**Uhm…because…" Then she blushed deep scarlet.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because I ….Uhm… I just had my…period…" Sakura whispered. Both blushed deeper, even Sasuke, at this statement.**_

"_**Uhm…. Sorry…"**_

"**Right…" Both were still blushing.** **End of flashback.**

"You know, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Tell, or else."

"Or else what?" Sasuke said with warily.

"…"

"… I remember that Naruto told me about when you were all genins. You were training how to control your chakra in the land of waves. He told me that he was so pissed when you distracted him from his concentration. You asked: "What…did Sakura tell you…?".

**Flashback…**

_**Sasuke and Naruto were still training. Both haven't mastered their chakra control perfectly. Sakura already mastered it, so she was sent to guard Tazuna, the bridge builder from the land of waves. In Sasuke's opinion, Naruto seems to be catching up to him. On the other hand, Naruto would think that Sasuke is always one step above him in everything. They glared at each other.**_

"_**Argh!" yelled Naruto in his mind. "I can't let HIM distract me now. I'll just do what sakura-chan told me to do." He tried to remember everything Sakura told him. It was confusing, since she said a lot.**_

_**Another flashback in the flashback…**_

_**Naruto fell down right after he had started. It seems that his chakra control was very weak while Sasuke's was too strong. He cursed and went over to Sakura for advice. She didn't know why, so she just waited for his question.**_

"_**HEEEEEEEY." Said Naruto. "Your good at this! Tell me your secret! But promise me that you won't tell Sasuke, okay?" he whispered this so Sasuke wouldn't hear. But unfortunately, he was too loud. Sasuke heard this and looked at both of his teammates with confusion. Then Sakura started explaining to Naruto.**_

"_**The key to this assignment is concentration." Sakura started. "If you don't stay calm, you would wind up not going anywhere." She told Naruto the rest and he followed it.**_

_**End of flashback in the flashback…**_

_**Naruto started gathering chakra unto the bottom of his feet. "I can feel it! Yeah! Now all I have to do is relax and stay calm." Thought Naruto. As he was going to the tree, all ready to go, someone JUST HAD to distract him.**_

"_**Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke called. Naruto tripped and fell down on his face. "AUGH!"**_

"_**What do you want!" shouted the angry Naruto. "I just had it!"**_

"_**I was just wondering…" Sasuke muttered to Naruto while looking away.**_

"_**What? What is it?" said Naruto with his arms crossed. Naruto wasn't sure of what was happening. **_

"_**Well…" Sasuke muttered again. Looking his way.**_

"_**The Teme never talked to me like this before…" thought Naruto.**_

"_**I was just wondering…" he looked away again. "What…what did Sakura tell you? What secret…?" Sasuke said all this while blushing. Naruto saw this and grinned. He took the chance and said "Why should I tell you?" then there was silence. **_

_**End of flashback…**_

"_Oh, that one" _thought Sasuke.

"He didn't want to tell this to Sakura so he can use it for blackmail." Neji said with an evil grin.

"Yamero…" said Sasuke.

"Who knew YOU would like the little cherry blossom?" said Gaara with a smirk. He knew by saying this…well, we all know he'll be mad and surrender.

"I don't like her!" yelled the irritated Sasuke. "She...She told me that…" He breathed deeply. "Shesaidthatshehadherperiodandsodideverybodyelse."

"Nani?" said Neji.

"She…She said that she had her period this past week and so did everybody else..." muttered Sasuke quietly.

"Hn, that was easy." sneered both Gaara and Neji.

"Whatever."

(Now to Kiba, Kankuro, Shino, Chouji and Lee…)

Kankuro, Shino and Kiba were sitting on beanie bags, or whatever you want to call it, while Chouji was sitting on the couch and Lee was running around the room, examining everything in it (WS: Bakabakabakabakabaka!). Kankuro was repairing his puppets. Shino was talking softly with his bugs. Kiba was wrestling with akamaru and Chouji, you probably know what he is doing.

Kiba lost to akamaru, who was like as big as Jiraiya's frog that appeared with him in his first appearance, and looked at Kankuro. " Those puppets' are ugly." Kiba said while pointing to the 4 puppets Kankuro was repairing. Akamaru and Lee stopped running around in the room/train and nodded in agreement.

Kankuro gave them all a death glare. "Not as ugly as you, at least." He said coldly.

"At least I don't wear make-up!"

"Bark!"

"Woohoo! Make-up is a sign of the spring of youth!"

"I don't wear make-up!

"Yes you do!

"This is what you call face paint, baka!"

"Ha! That means you're ugly!

"Arf!"

"You taunt like a girl!"

"At least I'm not ugly!"

"I'm not ugly!"

"Fine! Then prove it!"

"Grr…." Kankuro went to the sink and began rinsing his face. Everyone was eyeing him carefully. "No one calls Kankuro, the puppet master and the 5th kazekage's brother ugly! Aw, Gaara was so cute even when he was younger! Especially when he still had those wittle fingers of his and all and those…wait, what am I thinking? He will kill me! But I'm still older than him! Ha! Authority rules!" When Kankuro was done talking to himself, he was turning around to face them, (I guess he didn't like being ugly). They heard the door open and looked over. "Food anyone?" asked the girl who was pushing the food cart.

The girl had hazel eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She has white skin and is 5'4 ft. The girl is wearing a red, long-sleeved dress kind of clothing.

"I would like to have a chocolate bar!" screamed the oh so loud Lee.

"5 bags of chips!" said Chouji.

"Two more chocolate…huh?" Kiba was looking at her. "What is she looking at?" he thought. "Oi!"

"Eh?" said the confused Lee.

"Stare at me all you want, woman." Thought Kiba, acting supreme. "I am so handsome…sigh. Huh?"

When Kiba went behind her to see what she was looking at, he saw her looking at Kankuro with heart-shaped eyes and a blush. Then she walked to him, more like ran, and started speaking to him. "Hi… My name is Uehara Fuzuki. I'm 19 and I'm a Virgo. My birthday is august 23rd and I'm a blood type B. My hobbies are tea ceremony, cooking and other things… Anyway… would …you go out with me?" she asked bashfully. "YES!" shouted Kiba. "Oh man, you are so beautiful…Make-up boy doesn't deserve you!" "HEY!" Everyone was looking at them like they was crazy, even Shino. Realizing what she had done, she squealed, "Kyaaaa!" and ran off.

"She didn't even give me my chocolate…" whined Lee.

"Arf!" said Akamaru, whining and sobbing.

"And my chips!" sobbed Chouji. Afterwards Lee, Chouji and akamaru were crying.

"Pathetic" said Shino.

"Wait, was she asking YOU!" Kiba asked Kankuro nervously. He had his 'make-up' on again.

" I dunno." He replied. "Maybe."

"The world has come to an end…" sighed Shino.

Kiba couldn't believe this. He thought the girl was talking to him, Inuzuka Kiba. He called Chouji, Lee and Akamaru and ran outside. They left Kankuro and Shino alone (WS: Eww… not like that alone!).

"What do we do now?" asked Kankuro.

"…" Was all he got back.

"Sheesh, your so boring." And both of them fell asleep from boredom.

(Back to Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Temari…)

Thump…thump…thump…BAM!

"Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto. "Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Hm, What do you want, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"A-Ano…Ohayo…N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted shyly.

"Your so loud, boya!" complained Temari. She had have enough of earsplitting shrieks from Ino and now a loud greeting from Naruto. "Oh, what are you doing here, Shika-kun?

"Stop calling me that… ha, mendokuse Na…" said the lazy Shikamaru.

"Oh look, Sai's here too!" shrieked Ino and walked to him.

"Where's Neji-kun?" asked the weapon mistress.

"He stayed with Gaara and the Teme."

"Hello…." Ino thought he would call her Ms. Beautiful (From Chapter 311).

"Hello…H-A-G-S." he called both Sakura and Ino.

"Sai…" muttered Sakura.

"You…" screeched Ino. "YOU DARE CALL ME A HAG!" the room was suddenly filled with murderous atmosphere.

"Everybody, Run!" said the scared Shikamaru. "Hayaku!" Everyone did as he told them. All of them were saved aside from poor Sai. They heard screaming, punching and a lot more noise coming inside the room. They all tried to peek in. Hinata on the top, Naruto after Hinata, Sakura next, Ten-ten came after, Temari and Shikamaru came last. So their position was like Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru. They saw a glimpse of what was happening.

"What the hell did you call me!"

"H-A-G."

"ARGH!" it was like seeing a cat chasing a mouse. Ino was the cat and Sai was the mouse. Sai managed to run away and ran back to his room/ train, sticking out his tongue. Ino ran to get him, but was prevented by Sakura and Tenten, struggling while doing. "How dare he!"

"Calm down, woman." Said Temari.

"Temari, you're beginning to sound like Shikamaru."

"Is that suppose to be insulting?" asked Shikamaru sarcastically.

Before Temari could respond to this, they heard screaming coming from the other side of the train coming to them. " SOMEONE ASKED MAKE-UP BOY OUT! SOMEONE ASKED HIM– ARGH!"

"Kiba!" said the irritated Naruto. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

"Sorry dobe."

"Nani!"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san!" shouted Lee.

"Kiba-kun, daijobu?" said the purple haired girl.

"Who got asked out?" asked the eager Ino.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'make-up boy'? Asked the anxious Tenten. Sure, she thought that lee was the one they're referring to, then, she doubt that ANYONE would ever ask lee out. She knew that Neji wouldn't dare do that, but…well, he was one of the few people that look like a girl. You know, long brown hair and many other things.

"Wait a second, I know one! I wouldn't really call it make-up, but it's almost the same thing!" said Sakura

Inner Sakura: But there's only one person who wears kabuki make-up… and that's–

"Kankuro." Said Temari.

"Munch…. Munch…Really?" said Chouji while eating chips.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S GAY!" shrieked Naruto.

Temari smacked him on his head with her fan. "NO, he isn't, and I can tell you why."

"How?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well…. one time I saw him peek at the hot springs–"

"Sounds like Ero-Sennin." Interrupted Naruto. Sakura nodded.

"For a very long time." Continued Temari. "Gaara saw him, but joined him afterwards. They were both caught and received flying plastic bathtubs heading towards them. Gaara defended himself with sand barrier but it was too late for Kankuro. I can't believe it. Both my brothers are Hentai."

"But isn't he the kazekage?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like old man Hokage."

"Wow…"

(5 minutes later…)

"What do we do now?" asked Lee.

"Wakaranai." Said Hinata without stuttering.

"I'm going back to the Teme and others." Said Naruto.

"Same here." Said all the other boys and left.

"Well, what do we do?" said ten-ten.

"I have an idea." Grinned Ino. "But you have to close the door first."

(Kiba, Kankuro, Shino, Chouji and lee…)

"Oi, Shino! Kankuro! Wake up!" said Kiba. Lee tried nudging Kankuro but got thrown away.

"What do you want?" muttered Shino.

"Let's go to Naruto." Suggested Kiba.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Why?" asked lee.

"I want to go with Shikamaru." Exclaimed Chouji.

"Fine, since there's nothing to do." Said Kankuro and they all walked out. Before they got to Naruto's side of the train, Kakashi opened his door and called them. "Shino, tell the others that were here so be ready." Then he closed the door and they continued walking. They finally arrived where Gaara and the others were and told them what they have to do.

Knock knock!

"Come in." they heard Sai said.

"What is it?" asked Gaara to his older brother.

"Kakashi said to get ready Cuz were here already." Said Kankuro, realizing that the train had stopped.

"Oh." Said Neji.

"We also have to get the girls, so we might as well go together and meet the Godaime." Added Shino.

"Well, let's go." Said Sai.

"YEAH!" yelled both Naruto and lee.

"Sigh…. This is gonna take forever." Said Shikamaru.

"Right." Agreed Chouji. They walked next door and heard Ino shriek something.

"Let's talk about crushes!" Ino shrieked out loud.

"Lower your voice, Ino-buta!" said Sakura angrily. "What if they hear us! Were not so far from them, remember!"

Inner Sakura: But if it were Sasuke-kun… hehehe…

Outer Sakura: I'm totally over him!

Inner Sakura: Oh really?

Outer Sakura: Yes!

Inner Sakura: Why though? He's totally hot!

Outer Sakura: Because…I don't know, really…

"Earth to sakura! Hello!" Said Ino.

"What?"

"S-Sakura-Chan… you were spacing out…" said Hinata.

"Really? Gomen, gomen." She replied.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, just having an 'inner self chat'." She laughed nervously. Everyone who heard this, including the boys, sweat dropped aside from Ino. She was the only one aside Sakura herself knew that Sakura has an inner self.

"Go on…"

"Anyway, let's talk about crushes!" Ino repeated. All the girls blushed.

"Okay… who goes first?" asked Ten-ten.

"Oh, I know!" giggled Sakura. "Hinata-Chan!"

"Oh yeah!" said Temari.

"Ano sa, Ano sa! Who does She like!" Naruto whispered loudly (WS: doesn't make sense, does it?).

"Shh!"

"You are such a total dunce." Whispered Sasuke.

"What did you say!" he whispered loudly again.

"Quiet, both of you!" said irritated Neji.

"Matte, did you hear something?" asked Ino.

"N-No…"

"Must be your imagination. Anyway, go Hinata-Chan!" they all encouraged her.

(2 minutes later…)

"Um…I l-like…I Like…-" Hinata was cut off by Ten-ten and Temari.

"Wait…" interrupted Ten-ten.

"Why did she stop!" complained Naruto.

"I don't know!"

"Oh no…" Kankuro, Gaara and Shikamaru were all thinking.

"GO!" the boys heard and backed away from the door. They heard kunais, shuriken and a strong wind cutting the door.

"I knew it…" sighed Ten-ten. Hinata began to blush like a tomato.

"D-Did Naruto-kun hear?" Hinata whispered to Ino and sakura.

"No, if it's Ten-ten and Temari, they wouldn't let Naruto or anyone of them live if they heard," said Sakura confidently.

"But they kind of know it already…" Ino said apologetically. " It was kind of obvious. Sorry."

"N-No! It's okay. Really! As long as Naruto-kun didn't hear." Smiled Hinata.

"Pathetic…" Temari said to the boys. "well, what do you want?"

"Don't try to kill us now, woman." Said Shikamaru. "Kakashi just said to tell you were here."

"Well, Let's go!" cheered Naruto and the other hyper people.

"Okay! Everyone, get out!" yelled the female Hokage. "Arigato and so sorry for the damage!" She said to the train driver (She meant when Temari and Tenten broke the door.) and team kakashi, asuma, kurenai, gai, sand siblings, Genma, Shizune, Jiraiya and herself went out of the train.

In the hot springs…

"Listen up!" she yelled again. "You don't have assigned roommates so you can share a room with anyone-" "YAY!" "Unless your teacher says so." Tsunade continued.

"Aww! Tsunade no-baachan, that's no fair!" said the disappointed Naruto.

"Too bad!" she laughed evilly and left with Jiraiya, Shizune, ton-ton and Genma.

"Kakashi-sensei! Who am I with!" asked the over-excited Naruto. "Anyone but the Teme! PLEASE!"

"Your with Hyuuga Hinata." kakashi said to Naruto.

"Your with Uzumaki Naruto." Said kurenai to Hinata.

"Yay!" said Naruto. "I'm with my Hinata-Chan!"

"Hinata!" said Temari, sakura and Ino altogether. "I'm so happy for you!" Then ten-ten looked at Neji. She saw him looking at Naruto with the 'don't-you-dare-do-anything-to-my-cousin-or-you-will-die-before-you-even-get-married!' glare. Ten-ten giggled.

"The Next one will be…" announced kakashi. " Sakura and Sasuke." There were 'Hn' 'yeahs!' a 'no! Sakura-san! The flames of youth is suppose to burn on us!' and smirks. Then the list continues:

1st-

Hinata and Naruto

2nd-

Sakura and Sasuke

3rd-

Temari and Shikamaru

4th-

ten-ten and Neji

5th-

Ino and Sai

6th-

Lee and Gaara

7th-

Chouji and Kiba

8th-

Kankuro and shino

9th-

Asuma and kurenai

10th-

Kakashi and gai

11th-

Shizune, ton-ton and Genma

12th-

Jiraiya

13th-

Tsunade

(End of list!)

"So that's it and be ready for dinner. It's almost 7:00 p.m" said asuma.

"Okay!" said Gai. They all ate dinner and talked to each other. Then Tsunade suggested for them to play truth or dare. The adults are playing too, aside Jiraiya and herself. They just wanted to watch.

"But Tsunade-shishou!" complained Sakura. "We don't need adult supervision!" the others agree, except the ones who would rather train than play the game.

"Fine, don't play and you'll have to go back to ninja academy! For the jounins (WS: Some of the ones in the rookie 9 are still chuunins, but most of them are jounins.) you won't get paid for a month. As for you, kazekage-sama or Gaara if I may call you that, you have to join me drink sake!" Said Tsunade with excitement. Gaara twitched. So all of them had to agree. Jiraiya handed them a sake bottle. They all gathered around, even Genma and Shizune and ton-ton. Shizune loved these things anyway. To be fair, Jiraiya spun the bottle.

Jiraiya announced. "And it lands to…"

(To be continued…)

**(END!)**

**WS: that was good!**

**Sakura: I loved my ramen.**

**Naruto: but why did I have to pay for it!**

**WS and sakura: because you suggested it!**

**Sasuke was mumbling something**

**Naruto: Oi! Teme! Forget about the tomatoes!**

**Sasuke: No…I'm sick of ramen!**

**Naruto: how dare you! You didn't even eat anything from your bowl! It's like your craving for tomatoes. Are you like pregnant!**

**WS: Wish not…Eww.**

**Sasuke: No, I am not, dobe! I just want to eat something besides ramen, that's all…**

**Sakura: Here Sasuke-kun! She offers him rice-balls.**

**Sasuke: he says to her with gleaming eyes: Sakura, arigato! Then he just eats with joy and left sakura blushing and dazing.**

**Naruto: I want some! I want some! He tries to snatch one from Sasuke, but failed.**

**Sasuke: Never! These are mine! Make one for yourself! ♫ Tomatoes! ♫Tomatoes! ♫ **

**Sakura fainted.**

**Naruto: That's no fair! Sakura-chan! Make me one… huh! Sakura-chan! Don't die! You're too young! You didn't make me rice balls yet!**

**WS: You didn't even bear Uchiha kids yet! I mean, how will the Uchiha's bloodline continue without you! **

**Sasuke: what–**

**Naruto: My rice balls… and uh… The Teme's future heir! But I still want rice balls…**

**WS: You can just ask Hinata, you know.**

**Naruto: Oh yeah!**

**WS: Anyway, Sakura! Sasuke needs you! Who will be the so-called Lady Uchiha without you!**

**Sasuke: Hey! Well, yeah… that was kinda true… I guess…**

**Sakura wakes up, surprisingly angry.**

**Sakura: Baka… **

**Sasuke and Naruto gulps.**

**Sakura: Am I only that to you! A person who will bear you your Uchiha kids! SHANNARO, Baka!**

**Sasuke: N-No…**

**Sakura: And I will not make you your stupid rice balls!**

**WS: sigh…**

**Sakura cries.**

**Sakura: I'm going to Lee-san! Tries to run but slipped.**

**WS: Sakura!**

**Sakura: Itaii…My head hurts…then she falls asleep.**

**Sasuke: Daijobu, Sakura?**

**WS: She's breathing! I think…**

**Naruto: Holds Sakura's hands. Don't go! He said.**

**Sasuke: D-Don't hold her !**

**Sakura muttered something.**

**WS: Urusai, baka! She said something damn it!**

**Sakura: Ero…**

**Naruto: Nani!**

**Sakura: Ero-sennin…**

**WS and Sasuke: Ero-sennin?**

**Sakura: Ero-sennin no baka! **

**Punched Naruto, who was still holding her.**

**Naruto: Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaan…the light! I can see it… then he gets knocked out.**

**Sakura wakes up.**

**Sakura: I just had a weird dream…Eh, What happened to Naruto?**

**Sasuke: He just felt like sleeping, that's all.**

**WS: Yeah!……………Anyway…….REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Truth or dare!

Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare!

Flashback… 

"So that's it and be ready for dinner. It's almost 7:00 p.m" said Asuma.

"Okay!" said Gai. They all ate dinner and talked to each other. Then Tsunade suggested for them to play truth or dare. The adults are playing too, aside Jiraiya and herself. They just wanted to watch.

"But Tsunade-shishou!" complained Sakura. "We don't need adult supervision!" the others agree, except the ones who would rather train than play the game.

"Fine, don't play and you'll have to go back to ninja academy! For the jounins, you won't get paid for a month. As for you, kazekage-sama or Gaara if I may call you that, you have to join me drink sake!" Said Tsunade with excitement .Gaara twitched. So all of them had to agree. Jiraiya handed them a sake bottle. They all gathered around, even Genma and Shizune and ton-ton. Shizune loved these things anyway. To be fair, Jiraiya spun the bottle.

_Jiraiya announced. "And it lands to…"_

_End of flashback…_

"Hinata!" said Kurenai and Shizune. Shizune wanted to know what would happen if Naruto finds out that Hinata likes him.

"Oh, I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" said Ino. "Okay, do you want truth or dare?"

"Um…t-truth." Stuttered Hinata.

Ino grinned. "Do you like someone who's sitting in this circle right now?" Hinata was shocked. Neji and Naruto were listening very carefully. Neji, well, he thinks of Hinata as a younger sister.

"Yes." Hinata said confidently while smiling ever so sweetly.

"Well, Who is it!" asked Naruto. "Tell us, Hinata-chan!"

"Stop, Naruto!" said Tenten, shoving Naruto off Hinata. Hinata was blushing madly because he was so close to her.

"Yeah! It's not even your turn!" said Sakura. Temari sighed.

"Spin the bottle, Hinata." Said Temari. And it landed on her.

"Temari!" said Hinata. "Um…T-Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not scared!" said Temari while smirking. Shikamaru seemed to be disturbed by this. Knowing that if it was a girl who gives you a dare, it will have to be extreme. He sighed. He already knows what's going to happen, so he blushed just a tinsy bit. But he didn't even count Hinata as one of those _girls, _but sometimes, Hinata surprises you.

"Oh! Oh!" squealed Tenten. "I have an idea!" then she whispered something to Hinata. Both squealed with delight. This was unexpected.

"Oh, That's a good one!" said Hinata. "Temari, I dare you to go in the closet with Shikamaru and…." She was whispering the rest in her ear.

"Tenten…" said Temari while blushing madly.

"It wasn't me!" said Tenten nervously. All of them pushed the two in the nearest closet and shut it.

The girls and boys, even Tsunade and Jiraiya, tried to see what was happening, but Asuma carried them back (more like drag them.)"Sigh…"

They heard "Why did you have to pick that, woman…sigh...how troublesome…" and an "It's not my fault!" coming from the closet. Then there was silence.

People have been curious in what they been doing. Temari and Shikamaru locked the door from the inside so it was hard to know what they were doing. "It's taking them so long!" complained Naruto.

"Be quiet, Naruto." Said Kakashi, who already knew what was happening and felt proud.

"I don't know if I should be proud, or…sorry." Thought Kurenai.

_15 minutes later…_

Both came out of the closet blushing. Temari had her belt (WS: you know the sash around her waist that she wears in Naruto 2.) and sleeves loosen up. Shikamaru had his jacket (WS: like Kakashi's) and hair messed up. "What?" both said.

"AHAHAHA!" Asuma laughed with tears in his eyes. Kurenai smacked him in the head, but she was still laughing. Gai was throwing picked flowers around both of them while laughing merrily and yelling "The youth! The youth!" Kakashi just clapped while reading the 'infamous' Icha-Icha volumes made by no other than Jiraiya.

"Shikamaru…" muttered Gaara. "What did you do to my sister?" He glared at Shikamaru. He gulped.

"It wasn't me!" said Shikamaru nervously. "I…haha…help me…"

"Gaara…" said Kankuro with reasoning. "Calm down." He knows very much that Gaara is over-protective of Temari. Out of the siblings, she's the only one who resembles their uncle Yashamaru and mother. Both boys look like the dad. Jiraiya shoved both brothers away from the two.

"Stop!" howled Jiraiya. Everyone looked at him at him, even Gaara and Kankuro, wondering why they have to be shoved away "She's our sister, damn it!". " Let them be! Do you not realize that it is their _first _and they should be left alone! Show some consideration! Don't let them be guilty for what they did! I mean everyone will come pass that stage." he said with seriousness and pervertedly.

Unsurprisingly, everyone just stared at him, not knowing what he said, except Asuma who had been laughing the whole time, he didn't give a damn to what Jiraiya said. Kakashi and Kurenai were trying very hard not to roll down and laugh, they didn't want to lose their pride as instructors. Apparently, they are not succeeding at this. Both were clutching their ribs, tears watering out from their eyes "I …**gasp** cant breath! AHAHAHA!" They don't know why so they look like two people laughing hysterically for no reason. Gai and Lee were shedding tears of joy to show their happiness, while hugging.

"Ne?" said Naruto.

"I don't get it…" said Chouji.

"You don't wanna know…" said Shikamaru.

"I do though!" said Naruto.

"Me too." Agreed Hinata quietly.

Shizune sighed. "Shall I explain, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Hunh?" said Tsunade, not paying attention to Shizune. She thought seeing powerful jounins clutching their ribs while rolling down on the floor and laughing to death is very entertaining. But ignoring Shizune would be bad so she just replied, "I dunno… If you want."

Ton-ton looked at Genma with full of confusion. "Byuu?"

"Eh, how should I know?" sighed Genma.

"Byuu!"

"Wait…" thought Genma. "Did I just speak to a pig? Huh, I must have drunk too much sake…hic…oops." Then he threw the senbon that he was chewing (the one he always appears with.) to the trashcan and got a new one from Shizune.

"_I wanna know too…"_ thought Ino, Sakura and Tenten, sulking.

"Wait!" said Jiraiya. "Before we go any further, I need to ask you two something…" he pointed to Temari and Shikamaru.

"Well, what is it?" demanded Temari, who was growing more and more impatient.

"Mendokuse…" sighed Shikamaru. Apparently, Gaara wasn't done scolding Shikamaru of what he had done to her sister. Kankuro didn't care that much now so he just let Gaara go. "go boy! Fetch Shikamaru!" "I'm not a dog!"

"I told you, I didn't do it! Anyway, what is it?"

"What are they talking about?" asked the clueless Sai. Neji and Shino were surprised that he didn't have a clue of what was going on. "They said he was strong…"

Shino remained quiet so Neji replied instead. "Uh… forget about it…it's nothing important."

"Oh…" said Sai. He just continued staring at the people around him.

"Okay…" said Jiraiya took out a notebook and a pen. "How did it feel? Were you nervous? Excited? Well, how was it!" He wanted to interview them for his Icha-Icha production. Tsunade smacked him on the head and said "Urusai, Jiraiya! You're not even part of the game! And besides, we have to tell their family about the _magnificent_ news –"

"You can't do that, Hokage-sama!" complained Shikamaru.

"Lucky me." Said Temari while smirking. "She doesn't have to tell anybody who's connected to me!" Then she laughed evilly, letting Shikamaru suffer alone.

"That's not fair…" said Shikamaru.

"I know one…" muttered Genma. "Who was that again? He was in the 3rd chuunin exam…I think."

"Who?" asked Tsunade, with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh!" shouted Gai. "I know! Isn't he Maki or something?"

"Ramen!" asked Naruto excitedly. The word Maki can also refer to Narutomaki, as in the fish cakes on his favorite food, ramen.

"Um, Naruto-kun." Said the Hyuuga heiress. Apparently, she liked ramen too. "That's not quite it."

"Baki!" all of them yelled.

"I get it!" said Gai.

"Tsunade-sama, don't!" said Temari and Shikamaru.

"Fine, Fine…" said Tsunade, clearly disappointed. "Anyway…_hic_… can we just go on with the game?"

"Yeah!" cheered the Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji.

"_Note to self,"_ Both thought Kankuro and Gaara. _"Use this for blackmail."_

"Temari, spin the bottle." Said Tenten. Temari nodded and spun the sake bottle. It kept on spinning and spinning until at least 2 minutes passed. It lands to…

"Tenten." Muttered Neji. Sasuke smirked.

"I bet I know what will happen…" said Sasuke to Neji, who was right beside him.

"Uchiha…"

"Hmph."

"It's pay back time…" grinned Temari,

"Oh dear…" thought Kankuro.

"Truth or dare?" asked Temari. Everyone cheered 'dare!dare!dare!dare!' which irritated Tenten greatly.

"Fine!" yelled Tenten. "Dare! Augh!"

"Alright, I dare you to…kiss Neji and call his dad and tell him that you did that." Said Temari bluntly.

"But father's dead." Said Neji, feeling relieved.

"I know how we can call him…" said Gaara. Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"How?"

"You chant the name and…" said Gaara. He gasped and clutched his head.

"Are you okay, Gaara!" asked Kankuro. Sasuke looked at them.

"I forgot what's next." Said Gaara, loosing his dignity.

"Then you focus your chakra on the ground and _Boom! _He appears right before you." Continued Temari.

"O-Okay…" sighed Tenten. Neji didn't care. He just wanted to speak to his dad.

Ino squealed with delight. "Come on! Go Tenten!" Hinata and Sakura were giggling.

"GO, NEJI!" cheered Gai. "You can do it!

"Come on, Hyuuga." Said Sasuke. "I can't believe that the Hyuuga prodigy can't even do a dare, even though it's not yours."

Shino and Gaara nodded. The rest were thinking _"When will my turn come?"_

"Grr…" growled Neji, who was so getting pissed. He grabbed Tenten and pulled her towards him and…

"KYAA!"

He finally let go of her. Both were staring at each other. They both blushed and went back to where they were sitting.

"Time to call on the dead." Whispered Kakashi mysteriously, a flashlight under his face lit up. Kurenai and Shizune shuddered.

"S-Stop that, Kakashi…" said Shizune, feeling scared meeting a dead person who died more than a decade. She hugged Ton ton really tight, who almost choked. "Byuu….Byuu Byuu…BYUU!"

"Neji-kun…" said Hinata. "You should call instead of Tenten. Your dad might freak out if he was going to get called on by a person he doesn't even know."

"Alright." Said Neji. He did as what Temari told him to do and alas, Hizashi appeared.

"Father…?" gasped Neji, surprised.

"Why hello there, Neji and Hinata-sama. Can't believe I have my flesh again…" greeted Hizashi. He smiled at everyone, who was really amazed. He looked at Tenten, who was beside Neji and shook hands with her. "You must be Neji's girlf-" he was cut off by his own son.

"Dad, it's nothing like that." Sighed Neji. "He seems nicer now. He's always strict back then. Destiny! Destiny! Destiny!" He thought.

"Well, you've grown." Said Hizashi. Neji just muttered thank you.

"So, why did you call me?" asked the deceased Hyuuga.

"W-Well, um…Hyuuga-sama…" muttered Tenten. "We're kinda playing truth or dare and I was dared to call you after I um…you know…ah forget it."

"What happened, Hinata-sama?" asked the confused father.

"Hizashi-san…Tenten was dared to…" Hinata whispered to her uncle exactly what happened.

"Hey! Hey Neji!" shouted Naruto. "Is that really your father?" everyone looked at Naruto.

"Can't you see the resemblance, dobe?" smirked Sasuke.

"Yeah!" said Sakura.

"Is your student always like this, Kakashi?" asked Asuma.

"If you mean noisy, clueless and irritating, Yes he is." Said Tsunade, remembering how many times Naruto interrupted her work, not that she does anything except pay her stupid debts and bills.

"Oh…so that's how it is, eh?" said Hizashi suspiciously. He walked to his son. "Neji…I'm very…"

"_Oh no!"_ Neji screamed in his head, his eyes were practically whiter than usual. _"What did Hinata-sama tell him! What if he thinks I'm a pervert!"_ Neji was imagining his father scolding him for the _deeds _he had done. _"I'm so disappointed, Neji! I thought you were my son. Now you've turned into the first pervert in the Hyuuga bloodline! I feel ashamed…" "I can't have that! I'm a Hyuuga!"_

"It's nothing like that, father!" argued Neji. Everyone, including Shino, Gaara, Sasuke and the jounins felt entertained on seeing the Hyuuga prodigy argue and yell for a long time.

"We should do this often." Muttered Kiba to Lee. Both of them snickered, thinking what will happen if they summon Hizashi in Konoha.

"This is fun…" said the drunk Hokage. "It's not like everyday we see a…_hic_… dead guy …_hic_…walk around in the surface of…_hic _…Konoha."

"Well, not entirely fun, but very amusing…" Shizune twitched.

"Maybe I can resurrect a legendary stripper and then, I can finally finish my research! AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Jiraiya. Kakashi, being a #1 fan of his Icha-Icha work, agreed and gave him thumbs up.

Tsunade punched Jiraiya on the head. "Hentai." He was absolutely knocked out.

"Neji…" said Hizashi. "I'm…very proud of you…"

"What?"

"Now, you have a person who you can spend you're life with." Sighed Hizashi, almost shedding tears of joy and happiness. "But you still have missions to do, so train hard."

"But-"

"And Hinata-sama." Said Hizashi unexpectedly.

"H-Hai?" said the startled Hinata.

"Say hi to my brother for me, okay?" bid Hizashi. "I hope to see you all again, especially you, Tenten." With a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"He's…" said Ino.

"Gone…" finished Sai.

"How do you know how to do that, Gaara?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean?" replied Gaara.

"She means resurrecting the dead with their flesh and bones with their personalities." Said Sasuke, a little interested. He wondered if he could resurrect his family and torture his deceased brother in his afterlife.

"Yeah! Yeah!" yelled Naruto.

"I learned it from Kankuro." Said Gaara bluntly. Team Kakashi, including Kakashi himself, stared at Kankuro, waiting for a reply.

"Hey don't look at me!" shouted Kankuro. "I learned it from Temari. Go ask her."

"Are…you a witch or something?" Shikamaru asked Temari. She twitched. She felt annoyed and insulted.

"Do you think I am!" shouted Temari. "I learned it from my kunoichi teacher when I was younger, so don't you think of me as a witch or you'll be sorry!"

"Yes…"

Tenten was still surprised to have seen Neji's father. She gently spun the bottle and it landed on her teammate, Lee.

"Yosh!" said Gai. "It's finally you're turn Lee!"

"Hai!" replied lee. "I pick dare!"

"Hmm…" said Tenten. "I dare you to bad-mouth Gai-sensei!"

"That's a good one." Complimented Kakashi.

"I can never do that!" complained Lee.

"It's a dare!"

"Gomen, Gai-sensei!" apologized Lee to gai. "Gai-sensei, you are like a freak that does nothing but shout about the youth and you look like a person with hanging eyebrows…" he said sadly.

"How could you, Lee!"

"I had to, Gai-sensei! It was to prove how I'm full of youth!"

"I accept your apology, but you'll have to run 500 laps around the hot springs in the morning for training!"

"Yes, sir!"

They punched. They cried. They forgave and did the 'nice-guy pose'. **Ping!** you know, the usual routine?

"Oh, hurry up!" demanded Tenten. "You're taking too long!"

"Yes!" said Lee. He spun the battle and it landed on Chouji. "Chouji, truth or dare!"

"Munch…munch…burp…Truth."

"Okay, Is it true…." Lee's face suddenly light up. "That you like chips?" Everyone sweatdropped animatedly.

"That is a great question, lee!" cheered Gai. "Well done!"

"That was…pointless." Said Kurenai. Everyone agreed, except the people who don't give a damn about it.

"Okay, Chouji!" said Ino. "Spin it! SPIN IT!" her face was darkening.

"Alright already…jeez."

"What was that!"

"Just spin it." Said Sai. Chouji nodded.

"And it lands on…_hic hic…sorry everyone_" announced Jiraiya, who finally woke up, and Tsunade. Apparently, both of them were drunk.

"Shino!" shouted Hinata, no longer stuttering, and Kiba.

"Arf!" shouted Akamaru (WS: more like bark, Sorry!).

"Shino…munch…munch…truth…munch…or dare?" Chouji said slowly, afraid of getting choke.

Shino stared at the people mysteriously. He didn't show any emotions and just said "Truth."

"You're no fun." Complained Kiba. Kurenai nudged him telling him to be quiet.

"Is it true…" said Chouji, still munching on his chips. Everyone waited for what he was going to happen next. "That you like…bugs?"

"And I thought only Lee would ever do that." Said Sai. Everyone just went with it.

"Okay…" Shino turned the bottle slowly and landed on Kankuro. "Oh… truth…or dare?"

"I'll pick truth…no dare." The puppet master said.

"I dare you-"

"NO!" interrupted Kiba, who was laughing hysterically and raising a hand. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and the others where looking at him strangely. Some like Hinata and the girls didn't mind because they already know what he was going to say so they giggled.

"I have one, Shino!" he spoke to Shino softly and told him what to say. Shino just smirked, but you could barely see it. Kiba laughed like he just got out of a mental hospital. He began to choke so Akamaru (WS: remember, he's big enough for Kiba to ride on.) started running over his master to give him life. When Kiba regained sanity, he quickly lost it again just staring at Kankuro. Everyone sweatdropped and Sasuke punched him on the face for delaying the game. Kiba returned to normal afterwards and remained quiet.

"I dare you…" Shino continued. "To wash off your make-up." Some boys just snickered while the sensei, Godaime, Jiraiya, Genma and Shizune just chuckled and waited for the surprise.

"It's not make-up!" bellowed Kankuro. "Why does everyone think it is!"

"Because it is." said Gaara, Lee and Sai, like the usual.

"Anyway, it's a dare so you have to do it." Said both Neji and Sasuke.

"I can't wait to see him without make-up!" thought Naruto.

"We already did, remember?" said Sakura. "When we went to Suna and found him dead, well, almost dead."

Naruto tried remembering but forgot how he looked like.

"But…Oh, Fine." Kankuro sighed went over to the sink. After he rinsed every single one of the face paint, he turned around to look at them. Just as he was turning around, someone opened the door.

"Excuse me, someone left a dozen of un-opened sake bottles so…" she gasped at the sight of Kankuro.

"You're the one we met on the train!" shouted Chouji, Lee and Kiba in a chorus. Shino raised his head up.

"Sorry about that! Heh heh…" Tsunade scratched the back of her head and heave a sigh. Shizune's anger just build up more and more until it evaporated, Ton ton ran around the hotel's bar, where they were playing the game. They were the only people there. Sakura was use to this; after all, she spent most of her time training with Tsunade and Shizune to grow stronger so she can help Naruto bring Sasuke back. The three of them had been an apprentice for each legendary Sannin. Tsunade-Sakura. Orochimaru-Sasuke. Ero-Sennin-Naruto. "Do you know h-WTF? You took off the make-up!"

"It's not make-up, damn it!" retorted Kankuro. "It's-"

"Face paint." Said Fuzuki, (WS: Remember from the previews chapter?) like it was one of the most obvious things of obvious things.

"Oh my god! Someone agrees with him!" shouted Temari, her face turning white and her mouth hanging open widely. Sakura and Hinata giggled at the sight. Tenten and Ino were trying to calm her down. "Temari, get a hold of yourself!"

"Is that suppose to be bad?" asked Sai. Gaara stared at him.

"Well, yeah I guess." He replied. Then there were more cheerings, "Way to go, Kankuro!" from the boys, even Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Asuma and Genma and "I'm so proud of you, brother!" from Temari, and Gaara, to everyone's surprise, was clapping.

"At last!" bursted Kankuro. "Someone agrees!" he cried but went back to normal. Fuzuki (remember my made up character?) blushed, left the bottles and ran outside the place. (WS: this is a hot springs place, remember? I forgot what you call it.)

"Okay, who's next?" asked Gai. "Come on! Spin it!" Kankuro sighed, "Why am I even doing this?" and the bottle went round and round until it stopped on Gaara, who stopped clutching his head. "Okay…Gaara, truth or dare?"

"I…" muttered the young Kazekage. He wasn't sure of what was gonna happen if he revealed his _embarrassing _secrets to mostly every one of his friends. So, he came to his conclusion. "I pick Dare." Kankuro grinned.

"Gaara…" said the puppet master mysteriously. "Have you ever worn the product so-called 'make-up' in your whole entire life while people take pictures of you?"

"Of course not!" replied Gaara. "What kind of stupid question is…. wait! Hell no! I would NEVER do that! Never! STOP!" Gaara screamed with agony while Sakura, Ino, Hinata and unexpectedly, Tenten and Temari. Kurenai and Shizune _happily _gave them curlers, make-up, lipstick and such. Tsunade threw Sakura a frilly dress, she has one just in case, and Hinata closed the door. They heard Gaara scream like a girl and laughed. Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru handed Neji, Sai and Sasuke cameras and got some for there selves. Chouji opened bags of chips and gave some to Kankuro, Shino and Lee. Asuma, Kakashi, Gai and Genma were betting about how Gaara would look like. Kakashi and Genma were betting that Gaara would have long curly-red hair while Gai thought the kazekage would have shoulder length hair. Asuma, on the other hand, thought that he would have short, straight, brown hair. Jiraiya was just waiting for Gaara's appearance and ready to take pictures.

Kurenai, Tsunade and Shizune were also betting with each other. They were also doing what Kakashi and the others were doing. They would tell the winner(s) who they like or _love_ if they lose. Kurenai said Gaara would have short, straight hair, just like Asuma. Tsunade thought that he would wear a nightgown while Shizune believed that he would wear red dress with long locks of hair. She translated Ton ton's views of the Kazekage.

"Byuu." Said Tonton. Shizune nodded and listened. "Byuu Byuu ByuuByuu. Byuu ByuuByuu Byuu. Byuu."

"Alright." Said Shizune, finally done. "She said (WS: Tonton is a girl, right?) That Gaara will wear the frilly dress with shoulder length hair."

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked Tonton and she nodded in reply. Tsunade looked around.

"Aren't they done yet-" The female Hokage was, yet again, interrupted.

"AND…………" announced Ino and Sakura.

"We present…" continued Tenten and Hinata.

"GAARA-CHAN!" teased Temari, letting out some few smoke bombs. "Oops! I think I let out too much! Well, come out!"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" screamed Naruto.

**(END OF CHAPPIE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!)**

**Naruto: I have a question!**

**Sasuke: what is it?**

**Naruto: I've been wanting to ask someone this…**

**Sakura: what?**

**Naruto: where do babies come from?**

**Sasuke, sakura and WS clutched their ribs and began laughing so hard they began to lack oxygen.**

**Naruto: Well! Where do they come from!**

**They all stopped laughing.**

**WS: well…the parents…uh**

**Sakura: parents…uh…buy them on markets…and..**

**Sasuke: they pay for them and live happily ever after….**

**Naruto: Wow! So that's how…I'm gonna tell Iruka-sensei to buy one! Ja Ne! Then Naruto left.**

**Sakura and Sasuke starts laughing again.**

**WS: Right...at least he bought it...REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Gaara's Appearance!

Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!

Ch. 7 – Gaara's appearance! Continuing Truth or Dare!

_**----------------Flashback------------------ **_

"_**Are they done yet-" The female Hokage was, yet again, interrupted.**_

"_**AND…………" announced Ino and Sakura.**_

"_**We present…" continued Tenten and Hinata.**_

"_**GAARA-CHAN!" teased Temari, letting out some few smoke bombs. "Oops! I think I let out too much! Well, come out!"**_

"_**OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" screamed Naruto.**_

_**----------------End of flashback-----------------**_

Few seconds later, Gaara came out with a very annoyed look. He had a shoulder-length hair and wore a dress. He turned to the kunoichi and gave them an 'I soooooo hate you!' glare. Without warning, Ino did her signature move, Shiten Shinno Jutsu, and possessed Gaara.

"Well?" asked Gaara/Ino. "How do I look?" she/he swished her hair to the side. The boys stared at Gaara with their mouths, reaching the floor, hanging wide open.

"Quick!" shouted Kankuro. "Take pictures!" They nodded and started taking pictures. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore so he collapsed on the floor.

"I…I can't breathe!" gasped Naruto

"Baka." Said Sasuke and Sai in unison.

"N-Naruto-kun!!" gasped Hinata.

"Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Sakura. But she shouldn't be talking, since she herself was on the floor, rolling. Soon enough, the weapon mistress joined her.

"Who…who is that?" asked Lee.

"Don't you remember?" said Neji. "It's-"

"You are exactly my type!!" yelled Lee. "Please go out with me!!!" He ran to the 'unknown girl' and hugged her tightly. Ino, unfortunately, was still in Gaara's body.

"KAI!" shouted Ino. She returned to her body, which was being carried by Chouji.

"Hey Ino." Said the fa- _ahem _plump ninja. He finally put Ino down. "What did you do to him?" Ino just laughed and took Shikamaru's camera and started taking pictures.

Tsunade groaned, "I lost the bet." Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Tsunade-hime, that is why you are called 'the legendary sucker." Jiraiya chuckled. Shizune giggled.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" yelled Lee with a shocked look plastered on his face. He started patting Gaara's chest. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Lee, what are you doing?" asked Shino. **(WS: He talked!!!!) **Kiba threw his camera to Hinata and ran to join Shino.

"Yeah Lee." Said Kiba, patting Akamaru's head. "Because that really looks wrong…."

"Lee!" said Gai, his eyes cowering dramatically. "For shame! A true man will never show such indecency!"

"But…but… she doesn't have boobs!" shouted Lee. This got everyone's attention.

"What a weird guy…" sighed Genma and Asuma.

"Of course not, idiot." Said Sasuke. How stupid can one person get?

"I'm a guy." Said Gaara, feeling slightly insulted. Who wouldn't?

"Oh…" Said Lee. Neji just sighed.

"Kankuro?" asked Temari. "What's wrong?" they just noticed that the puppet master was sinking with his head on his knees.

He shot his head up, "He can't be my brother!" shouted Kankuro. "He's just so pretty! I can't have a brother who has the natural talent of a cross-dresser! Hell, even Temari can't do that!" Then immediately, both Temari and Gaara hit Kankuro on the head.

"Excuse me!! I'm a woman!!!"

"Still… aren't you a bit ashamed?"

"And I thought that we were related." Muttered both in unison.

"Well..." Said Lee. "At least we have pictures!"

"Just how will the people from Suna react when they find out their own Kazekage cross-dressed?" said Genma. Kakashi nodded while flipping through the pages of Icha-Icha, or if you want, Make-out tactics, blushing.

"Genma-san, you hentai." Stated Shizune.

"Okaaaaaaaay." Said Tsunade. "Can we please get on with it?" They all nodded. "Anyway, I'm tired do you guys continue. Oh yeah. I changed your sleeping arrangements."

"WHAT!??"

"It seems that there are a lot of people here right now so we only have few rooms to stay in. I shall change it when there are more rooms to stay in…For my amusement." she continued. "It's with your sensei so check on it." She left and Shizune and Ton ton followed. "Oyasumi-nasai!" and left. Jiraiya yawned and followed.

"Well, Gaara. Spin it." Said Asuma. He did as he was told and it stopped. "Ooh…"

"Well?" smirked Gaara. "Truth or dare, Kiba?" He paused and then spoke.

"I…I…well, there's nothing bad about dares, so yeah." Said Kiba, while thinking of the consequences he will have to bear with the dares. "I'll just pick dare…sigh, I'm proud to be called a man!"

"Alright." Said Gaara. "I dare you to paint Akamaru pink. Even his ears and everything." Almost immediately, everyone, even Sasuke, Neji and Shino, imagined a big, pink Akamaru. **(WS: lol)**

"Sorry, boy." Said Kiba and took a paint bucket from Kurenai. She gave him a 'don't ask me why I have one' look and he soon started painting his own dog. Akamaru just whined and Kiba soon washed it away. Akamaru spun for him. "Kurenai-sensei, truth or dare?"

"To avoid paint, truth." Said Kurenai calmly. Her fellow jounins **(WS: not the ones in Naruto's gang though.)** gave her a disappointed look and sighed.

Kiba grinned. "Okay. You can't take your words back." Shino looked at his teammate. _"He wouldn't…!" _

_**------------------------------------------------------Shino's flashback----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Team 8 was training in their usual training ground. The usual routine was stretch, run laps, then spar. Shino and Kiba would usually help Hinata improve her jyuuken while Kurenai would watch them. This time, though, Kurenai was talking to Hinata about…feminine stuff. They heard 'natural for us' and 'bleeding' and 'girls usually have them when…' and all that. Naturally, they wouldn't know. Then Kiba saw Kurenai pat her chest part as if pointing out something.**_

_**Kiba scooted closer to Shino. "Hey… I never thought about this…but…" Kiba was whispering the rest to Shino. "How big do you think Kurenai-sensei's bra size it? I mean… Anyone would wonder…" Shino turned to Kiba and looked at him as if he lost every sanity he has left in him.**_

_**------------------------------------------------End of Shino's flashback-------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Kurenai-sensei, what's your bra size?" asked Kiba. Kurenai was startled

"_He did…!"_

"And why do you ask?" said the flushed Kurenai. Kakashi grinned.

"Kurenai, a ninja doesn't go back on their words." Muttered Asuma, but inside his head he was laughing so hard that he could almost explode. **(WS: I made Asuma laugh a lot, didn't I? Sorry for the OOC-ness!)**

"Hentai…" thought Kurenai. Then she started muttering something. "…"

"What was that?" asked Kiba, but he had heard her correctly. "We can't hear you!! Speak louder, sensei!!!!"

"D, Damn it!" shouted the flushed Kurenai. "It's size D! Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Dunno." Said Kiba. "Just curious…"

"Wow, Kurenai-sensei!" said the amused Ino.

"Whatever, I'm going. See you guys tomorrow." Asuma left and soon enough, Gai and Genma followed. Kakashi handed the list of names to Sasuke and left.

"Kurenai-sensei's is waaaaay bigger than mine!" announced Ino, not realizing what she just said. "Mine is probably C something!"

"You don't have to-"said Sai.

"M-Mine is probably the same or smaller…" said Hinata.

"Hinata, really you don't have to tell-" said Naruto.

"Me too…" muttered Tenten.

"Tenten-" said Neji, with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Hey!" said Sakura. "Mine is one inch bigger than Ino's! Yes!"

"Sakura, you really don't need to-" Sasuke too was interrupted.

"Yeah…" said Ino. "But I bet you Temari's bra size is waaaaay bigger than all of us four!"

"Well, of course." Said Temari, patting her chest. "Mine is almost as big as Kurenai-san's."

"Temari, don't announce it to the whole world…" muttered Shikamaru.

"What is this, shout to the world your bra size day?" laughed Kankuro. Shino stared at him and started talking to his bugs.

"Anyway, who's going to continue the game?" asked Lee.

"Yeah-munch-…I'm –munch- hungry." Complained Chouji. "And let's stop –munch- spinning the –munch- bottle."

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Naruto. "Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied

"Did you ever start liking Kakashi-sensei? Or have a crush on him?" asked Naruto. Sasuke stared at her and Sakura glanced at him.

Sakura blushed a little and responded, "Well…I did have a _little _crush on him… After a few days or so when _that _happened…" Sasuke, unknown to everyone, was slightly surprised and his eyes slightly widened. Naruto felt guilty when she said that.

Sakura's blush disappeared and started to laugh. " I was thinking about it…because I was getting sick of being hurt…" A sad smile flashed on her delicate feature, but she quickly regained her self and chuckled. Some of them didn't know what she was talking about, but Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and the rest of the girls understood. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt pierce his chest as the girl explained. _"I never knew that…"_

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" apologized Naruto. He regretted that he reminded her of that day, when Sasuke had left. Naruto knew that Sakura was the last person Sasuke had spoken to before he left for that damn snake-bastard. He hated himself for that. He never knew what happened between his two teammates on that night and he never dared to ask her about it. He feels that if he did, he himself will bring her to tears. The tears that she never shed until now. The tears that she worked so hard for so that it will never again come out.

"I-It's okay!! " smiled Sakura. "Really!!!! Okay, Ino, Truth or Dare?" She hated making others feel that way. Ino was startled so she helped Sakura lighten up the tension.

"Dare, forehead-girl!!!!" Said Ino.

"I dare you to tell us if you like someone aside from Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura giggled.

"That's a truth!" said Ino. "Anyway, of course I do!" she started to fidget a little. "It's not Sasuke-kun anymore, it's someone else…" She started to turn beet red while playing with her fingers. They never saw Ino act so shy before. Sai felt curious and disappointed then Kiba started laughed while slapping Sasuke's back, hard.

"Wow Sasuke!!! You already lost 2 fan girls on just one night!!! "Laughed Kiba. Sasuke glared at him. "I mean, come one!!! The president and vice-president of the 'I love Sasuke' club!-" Kiba received two punches from the mentioned kunoichi.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!" yelled Ino. "Truth or dare!"

"Truth." Said Sasuke. He wanted to avoid anything unnecessary for him to do.

"Have you ever kissed someone and who is it?" asked Ino, completely forgetting the fact about what happened when they were all genins.

"Yes and it was Naruto…" muttered Sasuke.

"I remember that!" said Naruto. "That was disgusting!"

"Funny, actually." Said Shikamaru.

"Hn, truth or dare, Shikamaru?"

"Mendokuse Na…Dare." Said Shikamaru.

"I dare you to untie your hair." Smirked Sasuke. Shikamaru glared at him. "Fine."

"Shika-kun, you're so hot!" teased Temari. Shikamaru blushed.

"Yeah yeah." Said Shikamaru. "Neji, you're last. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said the Hyuuga.

"I dare you to…embrace the 'so called' youth." Said Shikamaru. Everyone laughed.

"Come on Neji! Do it!"

"No." he said.

"Afraid, Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke mockingly.

"No…" muttered Neji.

"I'll help you!" said Lee. He did the 'nice-guy pose'. "You try! PING!"

Neji sighed. He did it with out the 'ping!'.

"No, Neji!" Not like that!" said Lee. "Like this!" then his teeth grew brighter which made Shino's shades break. "OH MY GOD! Shino has eyes!"

"T-The light…" whispered Neji and he fainted.

"Neji!" yelled Tenten.

"Neji nii-san!" said Hinata. "S-Shino-kun! Your eyes…the shades broke."

"It's okay, I have a spare." Said Shino and placed another pair on his face. "We're all done with the game so let's head up." The rest nodded in agreement. Gaara carried Neji with his sand and they all went to the hall.

'_Wow, I never knew Shino can talk more than one sentence!' thought Naruto. 'I wonder why…'_

"Teamwork" Shino had muttered. Naruto gasped.

"You can read minds too?!"

"This is what Kakashi-sensei gave me." Said Sasuke. He gave them the piece of paper that had their names written on it.

**----------------The list of names----------------**

**1st room-**

**Tsunade**

**Shizune**

**Kurenai**

**Ton-Ton**

**2nd room-**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Ten-Ten**

**3rd room-**

**Asuma**

**Kakashi**

**Gai**

**Jiraiya**

**Genma**

**4th room-the biggest room –**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Gaara**

**Neji**

**Shikamaru**

**Sai**

**Kiba**

**Kankuro**

**Shino**

**Chouji**

**Lee**

**Have fun!**

**Kakashi.**

**--------------------------End of list----------------------**

"So that's it." Said Kiba. Well, I'm gonna go in. See you girls tomorrow." Akamaru and Shino followed.

All of the female ninja/girls: "Good night you guys!"

Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru: "Hn."

The rest: "Good night!"

All of them went to their separated rooms. The girl's room to the left and the boys to the right.

**-------------------With Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari--------------------------**

"Hey you guys!" said Ino.

"What is it, Ino-chan?" asked Hinata.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" asked Ino.

"You mean Neji and the others?" said Tenten.

"You just have to say Neji first, Tenten." Smirked Temari. Tenten blushed.

"That's not it!" argued Tenten.

"Right…" said Sakura. "I bet you 500 ryo they're not asleep." She sighed.

"Tsunade-sama got to you, didn't she?" said Tenten. Both Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"Well, goodnight." Yawned Temari. Tenten, untying her buns, nodded and took the bed closest to the balcony. Sakura took the bed in the middle (WS: There are 5 in their room.)

"But…I wonder what they're doing." said Hinata shyly as she combed her long hair. "Especially Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about him." Said Ino, untying her hair. "He's probably sleeping." And all of them flopped into each bed and finally slept.

**--------------------With Naruto-----------------------**

"Make him stop! Make him stop!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto exhaustedly.

"And I thought this was suppose to be a vacation…" sighed Shikamaru. "Ah Mendoku-"

"No more mendokuse! Please!" begged the tired Kiba.

"Damn it, I can't sleep…" moaned Gaara. He can now try to get some sleep, since the shukaku was removed from him.

"Does he have to be loud even if he sleeps…?" yawned Sai.

"Don's ask me." Said Sasuke. "Ask Neji. He's lee's teammate."

"But he's still asleep from the 'nice-guy pose' incident." Said Shino.

"Oh…" said Kankuro. And he was now irritated.

"I wonder what Sakura doing right now." Thought Sasuke.

------------------With Sakura-------------------

"I wonder what Sasuke-kun's doing." Thought Sakura.

----------End of chapter-------------

**WS: Hey you guys! End of chappie 6.Sorry if this chapter was boring or anything.**

**Sasuke: …**

**Sakura: Do you guys know where Naruto is?**

**Sasuke: The dobe said he's going to Iruka-sensei.**

**WS: Do you think he took us seriously…?**

**The three of them laughed until a VERY VERY flushed Naruto came in.**

**Naruto: You…you guys…**


	7. Bonus chapter! Sleep talking!

**Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!**

**Bonus chapter! Sleep talking!**

_**--------------------Wind Scythe--------------------**_

**WS: Hello again, people! This is a bonus chapter, so don't get confused. And if you're gonna ask me why I wrote this… well, that's because I'm bored. Ehehehehe… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bonus! By the way, even though Chibi-Orochi is dead, I'm just gonna put what he talks about when he was alive. So, see ya!**

_**------------With Tsunade no baa-chan! --------------**_

"No!" muttered Tsunade. The woman kept on turning while she slept. "No! No more! Please!"

Shizune woke up. "Tsunade-sama-" she looked at the female Hokage who was sleeping soundlessly. _Weird…_

"Back to sleeping…"

Just then, Tsunade squirmed again, now holding herself as if trying to protect herself from something.

"I-I beg you!" trembled Tsunade, who was clearly full of fear. " I'll give you any anything!" This time, instead of Shizune, Kurenai woke up. Her crimson eyes tried to adjust to the dark.

"Daijobu, Hokage-sama…" Kurenai's voice trailed of when she glanced at her right side. Tsunade was sleeping yet again, peacefully _"I thought I heard her say something." _

When Kurenai dozed off, Tsunade started to tremble again. "No! I don't want any! Get away!! **SHIZUNE!!!**"This time, as she actually yelled, Kurenai, Shizune and even Tonton woke up. They all turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" said Kurenai.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune, trying to shake Tsunade. The blonde woman started to stir.

"Byuu!" said Tonton, full of relief.

"Hokage-sama, what happened?" asked Kurenai. Tsunade's hazel eyes trembled and blinked for a while as she breathed deeply.

"I…I just had a nightmare!" said Tsunade. "I-It was so terrible!"

"So what was it…?" said Shizune. Tsunade looked at both of them.

"People…" muttered Tsunade. "They won't stop!"

"Byuu Byuu!"

"Stop what?" asked Kurenai. Tsunade stopped shaking her head.

"I told them to stop…" said Tsunade. "Shizune, they won't stop piling me bills! Debts! Especially paper works!"

Kurenai sweatdropped.

Shizune fell out from her bed anime-style.

"Byuu…" muttered Tonton.

"We just woke up for nothing…" muttered Kurenai. Shizune nodded. Both went back to bed while Tsunade kept on saying repeatedly "Debts! Bills! Paper works! All three of them at the same time! The horror!"

She turned around to see the no one was listening to her.

_**-------------To Ero-Sennin!---------------**_

Asuma stood up. Kakashi and Genma too, woke up. Apparently, all of them, aside from Jiraiya, heard the shrieks from nest door.

"Did you hear something…?" muttered Genma. He turned to Asuma.

"Yeah… I think it was from Kurenai's room…." Replied Asuma.

"It was a cry from a big-busted woman." Said Kakashi in a matter-of-fact way. The others chuckled. Then they heard someone giggle. "Who was that?"

"Uh, I think it's Jiraiya-sama." Said Genma.

"I wonder what's he thinking about…" said Asuma.

"Oh the usual…" Then both Jiraiya and Kakashi started saying the same thing.

"Oh yes! That's it! Now turn…you _are _exactly my type…Oh yeah baby… Come to me - Wait! Oh no! They heard me! I-I didn't mean to! It's a misunderstanding…" Of course, Kakashi had memorized this from before.

"How did you know this?" asked Genma. He thought that Kakashi was using his sharingan, but then, the sharingan wielder was not doing so.

"Let me guess" said Asuma. "Naruto told you, didn't he?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah." Said Kakashi. "Naruto told me when he was training with him, most of the time, they would go near hot springs and bath house. Kinda predictable."

Both of them nodded and fell asleep.

_**--------------Now to Chibi-Orochi! I mean Orochimaru!-------------**_

This was before Sasuke left Orochi's lair. He had already killed Itachi using the curse mark, slightly losing himself in the process. Now our sole survivor of the infamous Uchiha clan is now… the only member left of this prestigious family, only one in the world. Alone. If he hadn't killed his _aniki_… well, that's way out of the option, thought Sasuke. Now… he was in for his goal number 2, restoring the Uchiha clan. But with who?

An image of his former team flashed in his mind. Sasuke thought of his sensei, the only person he ever looked up to after the massacre of his clan.

Aww… look at him brood. Ain't he emo?

But that would mean that Uchiha Sasuke, the genius Sasuke, was GAY. He would have to stomach his pride if he ever thought of… fascinating himself with the same gender. So Kakashi was a… **hell no.**

Next, Sasuke thought of Naruto. His, well was, best friend. Same thing as Kakashi. And he wouldn't risk having Naruto do his legendary… henge. Too… vulgar for the pride.

See, he still thinks of his pride until now.

**(WS: Sorry people, I am NOT a yaoi fan… or a yuri fan… NEVER. IN. YOUR. DREAMS. And if you DARE dream that, it would become a nightmare. HELL) **

Then Sakura's cheery, 12 year old face popped out. _Oh yeah,_ he thought. The last time he saw the girl was in that sound base, with that damn Sai as his _replacement._ Sasuke tried to think of what occurred then.

Well, if you think about it, Sasuke thought that Sakura was kinda… hot back there. No longer with a flat-chest, but with long, creamy legs with inhuman strength to boot.

But let's face it; our dear Sasuke-kun, we now found out, has _hormones!_ What a discovery…

Sasuke was so busy debating with himself about his manhood that he accidentally bumped on to Orochi's door, earning him a bump in the process. He went in, as that was what the snake sannin told him earlier. Sasuke found him, surprisingly asleep.

Now uninterested, Sasuke turned to leave, but he heard mumbling and whispers. Curious, Sasuke leaned close enough to hear what Orochi was grumbling. _Well, it might serve him good_.

Sasuke tried to listen to the mumble of the old man, completely unaware of what he was talking about.

There was a huge pause.

**Poor Sasuke.**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…" said Orochi, not knowing that the person he was talking about was standing there, in the same room. " I want you…I want your body now!!… It's so young… So delicious… unlike Kabuto…ahahahaaa!" Orochi continued, but I don't think Sasuke wanted to hear _more._

Sasuke shuddered. He swiftly left the room, covering his ears in the fear of hearing more.

And that was exactly the day before Sasuke betrayed him. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**---------------End Of Bonus!------------------**_

_**WS: So, did you like it? If you didn't, still leave a review or if you want, send me a message and I'll reply to you! Sorry but I'm not gonna write the usual stories extras after the story in this bonus. Don't worry though! I'm still gonna continue it in the not-bonus chappies! YAY! JA NE! **_


	8. Wake up call!

**Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!**

Ch. 8 – Wake up call!

_**--------------------------------------------- I'm so sorry!! Gomen Gomen!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------**_

_**WS: Hello people… I know. Don't get mad at me!!! It's been at least... I don't know, 1 – 2 months since I updated. But hey, don't blame me! Oh well, It's almost 11 p.m here… so, I'm, yet again, sorry if it's too... ehehe… sloppy. Hope you like it!**_

_**------------------------------------------- We're ready to go! Go, let's go! No copy! --------------------------------------------**_

_**------------------------------------- With Naruto, Sasuke, Neji… You get the idea! -----------------------------------------**_

They were all sleeping so peacefully. God, they were so glad! After yesterday, they weren't able to get rest…. Lee stopped snoring, which made all of them, even our young Kazekage of Sand, happy. But noooo, someone just had to knock continuously!! They waited… It stopped. Then it went on again.

"Dobe…" muttered the Uchiha lazily. "Open it…"

"Teme, I don't want to!" replied Naruto. He looked around the bedroom. "Chouji, you open it!"

"No" said the fa- I mean, chubby Akimichi. But the door opened up loudly revealing the oh so youthful Gai. The door was half broken, but that was least of their worries.

"Good morning, youthful students!!!" greeted Gai. Loudly. And there come the nice guy pose. The rest of them had a sweatdrop on their head. Why?! They already had Lee, now they had Gai… "This is so troublesome…" All the boys muttered. Now, they felt like Shikamaru.

"It's already 6 A.M so rise up and we shall do morning exercises and awaken our—" But he was interrupted when someone threw a pillow at him.

"Go. To. Hell." Glared Sasuke and slam the door and flopped into bed. He can't believe how tired he was…

"Tsunade-sama just told me to wake you up and go to the nearest training ground here!" cried Gai. "Is that too much to ask?!" He cried until Lee ran out.

"Oh Gai-sensei!!!" cried Lee.

"Lee!!!!!" said Gai. They hugged with another sunset background. Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro now had few sweatdrop on there head while Naruto thought it was one of the most wonderful thing that he had ever seen. Neji was already use to it, since he constantly see his comrade and sensei both doing everyday. Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino kept on wondering how they get the background. Even Sai tried painting it…but it was too bright for all of them.

"Augh!!!" cried out Kankuro

"My eyes!!!" said Kiba. He looked at his teammate to see if his shades were broken this time. But Shino was prepared this time. He wore TWO shades. But it was still not enough for protection. thud And all of them were out.

"Gai-sensei?" asked Lee, pointing to the people who were sleeping on the floor. And some were drooling, one was muttering about ramen while the other one was just saying "women are troublesome…"

"Just let them be, Lee." Sighed Gai and both walked off.

_**-------------------------------------------------- 10 minutes later -------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sasuke was the one of the first to wake up, including Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji and Gaara. He had to wake Naruto up, of course. He was muttering things like "Ramen" all over again. Sai, realizing that this was his once in a life time opportunity, got out his paint brush. Then he started drawing marks all over Naruto's face. He sniggered.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto then at Sai then at Naruto's face again. "Is that a dick?!" asked the Shadow user, completely… creeped out. Chouji started to choke on his chips. Kiba, too started to laugh while Akamaru started to…uhm, piss on Naruto, trying to wake him up. Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Eh?" said Naruto with a puzzled look on his face. He started to lick the side of his mouth. "It taste so salty…" He looked around him to see Kankuro holding his ribs while nudging Kiba. Sasuke slapped his forehead. Shino, well, was just being Shino.

"What happened…?" asked Chouji. Surprisingly, he wasn't eating anything…yet "I just saw a flash of light and the next thing I knew… I was down." All head turned to Neji.

"Neji, I always wondered how you survived." Said Gaara. He can never imagine himself training with Lee everyday. Not to mention their sensei, Gai.

"It's not always bad having Lee as company." Said Neji, surprising everyone. "Well, sometimes…"

**-----------------------------------------------------Neji's Flashback…-------------------------------------------------------------**

**This was when they were still genins. Neji remembered this like it was just yesterday. Sure, It wasn't that important, but it was one of the times when he talks about his teammates, well, actually Lee, truly sounding greatful. Neji, Tenten and Naruto were eating together in Ichiraku. They were talking about Lee.**

**Tenten said, "It's not always bad having Lee around." Naruto looked at her with puzzlement. **

"**We're actually thankful that Lee's our teammate." Said Neji, his starting to face darkening.**

"**Yeah, really thankful…" Tenten said, her face darkening as well.**

**-------------------------------------------A Flashback within a flashback--------------------------------------------------------**

**This happened in one of their first missions. Maybe the 3****rd**** to 4****th**** day they met.**

**Gai said, "Ah, my youthful students!" Once he said that, Tenten, Neji and Lee looked at him at once. Lee was beaming while Neji and Tenten were frowning. Neji still didn't believe that his sensei was a jounin because of his attitude, how he dresses…simply everything. "Hai?" muttered Tenten. He beamed more.**

"**I have a gift for you!!!" said Gai, as he brought his hands in front of him, holding something. "Ta Da!!!" Apparently, it was a green spandex. (WS: eww... 0.0) He looked at his students, still waving the item, while they gaped at 'it'. One seemed amazed and the other 2 just stared with pure disgust. Lee was crying with a tooth 'ping!'(WS: happiness, I guess) Tenten tried covering her face and Neji's left eye was slightly twitching. Gai, of course, thought that it was a sign of approval.**

"**Starting today, all of us are going to be wearing it!!" He shouted, waves undulating behind him. "It will make our team very unique!!!!! Not to mention youthful!!!"**

**------------------------------------------ End of Flashback within a flashback--------------------------------------------------**

**Tenten began to twitch, but she regained her equanimity back, as well as Neji. But then their faces turned dark again, remembering the possibilities.**

**Neji said, "If there was no Lee… we would probably be…" Naruto looked at him with curiosity and gulped.**

**Tenten continued for him. "You could NEVER imagine it."**

**--------------------------------------------------In Tenten and Neji's mind-------------------------------------------------------- **

**Gai, Tenten and Neji were beaming. They laughed and laughed. By the way, each one of them were HAPPILY wearing a green spandex. **

"**I am youth!!!!" beamed Neji, with the nice guy pose… (WS: So da kaine!! hee hee, joking…)**

**Tenten did the nice guy pose too, saying, "And this is guts!!!!" **

"**And this is…!" announced Neji and Tenten at the same moment.**

"**Konoha's Green Prey!!!" Said Gai. Both his students patted him on the back.**

"**Isn't he shy?" laughed Neji and Tenten. They looked at each other and started to laugh again. **

**------------------------------------------------------Back to the flashback----------------------------------------------------------**

"**Oh…" muttered Naruto."**

"**You don't know how thankful we are…" muttered Neji. Naruto just sweat dropped.**

**----------------------------------------------------------End of Neji's Flashback---------------------------------------------------**

Neji slightly chuckled as he remembered this. He forgot that Sai, Sasuke and Gaara were still there with him. They cocked their eyebrows. "It's nothing…"

Naruto was not listening but instead yelling at Akamaru for…uhm, pissing on him. He also yelled at Kiba that he was a bad dog trainer.

"You!!" glared Naruto at Kiba. "How can you call his master when you don't even know how to tell that mutt that it's disgusting to pee on people's faces when they're sleeping?!" Then insults after insults came afterwards. Kiba, of course, got mad.

"It's not his fault!!" replied Kiba. "You were just sleeping there and someone had to wake you up!!!!" Both boys looked at each other then lifted their heads with a grunt.

"Listen." Glared Sasuke. They looked at him. "We have to meet up with Lee and the Hokage for morning training, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I forgot about that…"

"Munch!"

"Hn"

There was an awkward silence and they all decided to head out. Before that, they changed. They just realized that Lee didn't say anything where the nearest training area is.

"Hey…" said Shikamaru. "Did Lee say-"

And speaking of Lee, he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Good Morning, my youthful comrades!!!!!" greeted Lee cheerfully. "Fret not, I shall show you where it is! But first, I shall wake up our beautiful kunoichi companions!" When they reached their room, Lee opened the door with a smile that was TOO happy for anyone's liking.

"Ohayo, lovely-"he was interrupted by one kunoichi who was, hmm… perfect word, very pissed. But they couldn't recognize her. She had straight, brown hair that went pass her shoulders and had chocolate eyes. She was still pissed but forget about that. She sent Lee flying to the other side of the hallway.

"How can someone so beautiful be so… scary?" muttered Lee, then collapsed with a bump on his head. "Oh yes…There is still Sakura-san…"

"Uh… excuse me, but do you know where our friends are?" asked Sai, smiling. The girl looked at him weirdly.

"We're right here." Said the girl but she realized something and blushed. Then she just slammed the door right at Sai's face.

"Women are so violent… I just don't get them..." Said Sai. He rubbed the bruise on his forehead.

"We all don't." nodded Shikamaru. The rest nodded and walked away. Kankuro suddenly pulled Gaara.

"I think it's their time of the month." Whispered Kankuro. Gaara glanced back to the door and looked at his brother.

"We have to be EXTRA careful if it's Temari." Said Kankuro, al little bit louder now. "You know how she gets-" And then **BAM!**

A large fan whacked him on the head. And they saw an angry Temari.

"I can hear you, you know." Said Temari, her mouth slightly twitching. She then turned her back to them, walking back to their room.

"See?" said Kankuro, sounding dignified. He received another bump on his head, except this time, it was on top of his first bump. It was from, yet again, from his older sibling. This time though, she was being surrounded by her killing aura.

"If you are going to talk about me…" Her beautiful eyes now turning deadly. "MAKE SURE I DON'T HEAR YOU!!!!" She ran to them, full charged.

"Why do you have to talk so loud?" asked Gaara. He had sweatdrops on his head. They continued running until they finally lost Temari. "Maybe it runs in the family."

"We better catch up with the others." Said Kankuro. Gaara nodded.

**------------------------------------------------In the training ground---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay!" said Tsunade, smiling. "Is everyone here?" She looked at them. There was Shizune, Genma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, grinning Gai, and the young men who just arrived.

"Where are the others?"

"Still sleeping…"

Tsunade sighed. Then she had an evil smile on her face. Naruto, who was the one mostly hanging around Tsunade's office, knew that this wasn't good, well, Naruto and the other sensei knew it anyway. "I have a mission for you all!" she announced happily. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Hokage-sama…" He said while scratching the back of his head. "I thought this was a vaca-"

"Old hag!!!!" yelled Naruto, a vein popping on his forehead. "You said that this was a vacation because we deserve it!!!! And now, you're telling me we have a mission!!!!" Naruto received yet another bump.

"Quiet, brat!!!" yelled Tsunade. She then smiled again. "Now then, the point of this mission is…"

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued!!!!! End of Chapter 8!!!------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto: You… You guys…**

**WS: gulp!**

**Sasuke: His chakra's leaking out…**

**Sakura: Y-Yes, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Look!!! I finally bought one!!!! I'm gonna take care of it and hug it forever!!**

**WS: Wait…What?**

**Naruto: Iruka-sensei bought me one of the babies!!!!**

**Sasuke: Naruto, that's fake.**

**Sakura: Yeah!!!!**

**Naruto: Not! Naru-chan is real!!**

**WS: Naru-chan…?**

**Naruto: Yup!!!!**

**He hugs the…er, baby really tight so the head popped out.**

**Sakura: Naruto, see! If the baby is real, its head wouldn't pop out!!**

**He just ignores her…And here are the results.**

**Naruto: Noooooooooo!!! I killed her!!!!! Quick Teme!! Pass me the head!**

**WS: Sigh…Well, I'm sorry if I took so long updating this one.**

**Sakura: Reviews please!!!!**

**Sasuke: …**


	9. Read this or die! Uhm pls read?

**To Whom It May Concern…**

**Nah…**

**I mean, **_**dear readers…**_

**Yo.**

**Listen…I'm sorry it's been taking me months just to update ******** Yes, I know… But I've been trying to revise the chapters, so it won't be that confusing ******

**Which, I mean to say, is that I'm deleting the story 'Going on a trip! Rookie 9 together again!'**

**Heh heh…In short…GOAT!R9TA!'**

_**Erm…**_** Right…**

**Which, I know, is a stupid title…For it's not only the Rookie 9 'reuniting'.**

**But, what the hell…?**

**I'm still trying to revise major errors, as you can see.**

…

**So that's why I'm temporarily deleting GOAT!R9TA!'…**

**But shall be replacing it again with the revised chapters…**

**Alright with you?**

**Good, because if you wish to continue reading this story, you don't have a choice ******

**YES, I KNOW. YOU'RE WELCOME –**

**So…whoever is reading this… and for those who have been reviewing AND reading without reviewing…Thank you for your support ******

…**Hmm….**

…**Hmmm….**

**But since I haven't updated in such a long period of time…Shall I tell what the mission actually is?**

…

…

**BANZAI! 3! 2! 1!**

…

…

**HELL NO.**

**So, if you plan to continue on reading this, WAIT PATIENTLY.**

_**Erm… **_**Thanks.**


End file.
